The Newest Cullens
by hymie08
Summary: 20 Years after Breaking Dawn,some major changes and additions to the Cullen family take place. Alice has visions about a woman from her past. Rosalie may become human again. Contains femslash. M for later chapters.
1. Back to Forks

The Newest Cullen

Description: Not good at summaries. 20 Years after Breaking Dawn, some major changes and additions to the Cullen family take place. Two new people join the family. Alice has visions about a woman from her past. This same woman may be able to give Rosalie what she has always wanted; a family of her own. She also knew Emmett when he was human.

Note: thoughts are in italics

Chapter 1

For the past twenty years all had been calm in the Cullen household that moved around every few years. They were now back in Forks thanks to a friend they had met in Alaska. His name was Joseph and he had a very convenient gift. He could make others see someone other than who that person was. He could choose which people could see the real identity of the person and who simply saw someone else. He disguised the entire Cullen family to everyone except for Charlie and those who lived on the reservation. Both would find out eventually because of Jacob.

The main reason for their return was that Charlie had just recently retired and lived on his own once again. Bella and Renesme both wanted to be there to take care of him. They also just missed him. Forks held a lot of good memories for Bella and she wanted to be there as much as possible. So they were there for another four or five years before they had to either move on or acquire new identities.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Alice had been having visions of a very beautiful young woman. From the first moment she saw her, she felt like she knew her. Yet, she knew that she had never met her. She would have remembered someone this beautiful. She was almost more beautiful than Rosalie but not quite. Seeing her constantly was not the problem. The problem was that Alice had fallen in love with her. She no longer desired to be with Jasper. All she wanted was to meet this mystery woman. All she knew about her was that she was a beautiful half breed who had the most amazing smile and voice. She now understood what Bella meant when she said that Edward's voice was like an angel.

The hardest part was keeping the secret from Jasper. Edward already knew. She had managed to keep him from finding out for a week but then she had a vision while he was in the room.

FLASHBACK

Alice had just had a vision about her and the woman. They were in the meadow talking. The sun was bright overhead and both were sparkling like diamonds. Alice more so than the woman. Alice was lying down with her head in the other woman's lap and they were both happy. Neither one of them could stop smiling at the other.

"Alice, I've been waiting for you for about eighty years now."

"If you knew that I would fall in love with you all over again, why didn't you just come for me after I was turned?"

That's when the vision ended. Everyone was staring at her. Edward had a confused and slightly amused look on his face. That look quickly faded as he heard Jasper.

"Alice, what's wrong? You feel anxious. You were excited but that faded after the vision. And why is Edward so confused yet amused?"

"I uh…"

Edward cut her off before she gave anything away.

"Her vision was very fuzzy. They have been for about a week now. Neither one of us could really make out anything that she saw."

"How is that amusing?"

"It's not. Her reaction to not being able to see anything was though."

_Thanks for not telling Eddie. I owe you big time. I'm going to tell Jasper that I need to leave for a bit. _

"Jazz, I think that I'm going to go out for a while."

"okay, let's go. Maybe you just need some space for a while and then your visions will return to normal."

"Jazz, I need to be alone. I need to know exactly how I'm feeling right now and I can't do that with you constantly trying to get me to relax. I just need a break from everyone for a while."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll just wait here then."

"Thank you. Edward, if I'm not back in an hour, you know where to find me."

Edward nodded at Alice and then she ran out of the house.

"Why would she want you to go after her and not me?"

"Like she said. She doesn't need you manipulating her emotions right now. You know how she gets when she can't "see" anything. Besides, she always comes back in a good mood after our talks."

Jasper just glared at Edward and decided that in an hour he would follow him. He completely forgot that about Edward being able to read his mind. Emmett looked at Edward questioningly and they both went upstairs to Edwards room. Rosalie followed them. When they were all in his room, a semi-silent conversation began between the three of them.

_Is Alice okay? I don't need to beat anyone up do I?_

"Not yet Emmett."

_Should I worry about Alice? She really is okay right?_

"No and Yes. Rose, if Alice says she's fine, then she's fine."

_Jasper is thinking about following you isn't he? Should we stop him?_

"Yes and anyway possible. Have fun Emmett."

_Alice had a perfectly clear vision didn't she? There's nothing wrong with her visions is there?_

"No, Rosalie."

_What are the two of you hiding? _

"I can't tell you Emmett. We'll all find out. Just don't worry yet. I have a feeling Alice is going to share more with me when I talk to her tonight. Maybe figure things out."

An hour later Edward ran out of the house knowing that he would be too fast for Jasper. Even if he wasn't, Emmett and Rosalie would have him stopped before he picked up on Alice's trail. He made it to the meadow in twenty minutes. It was the same meadow that he had brought Bella to. They were the only three that went to it regularly.

Edward sat down on the ground next to Alice.

"Emmett and Rosalie had to restrain Jasper from following me. He's jealous that you talk to me about things and not him. He thinks that because you're his wife that he should always be the first person you come too for help."

"Some wife I am. I don't even love him any more Eddie. How do I let him know without hurting him?"

"I don't think that's possible Ali. You can't keep lying to him though. You could just wait until she show up before you tell him. Maybe if he sees that you really do love someone else, it won't be as bad. You did just lie about your visions for the past week."

"Correction. You lied, not me."

"you let me. You didn't correct me. You may has well have told the lie yourself."

"I don't like hurting people Eddie. I've been with Jasper for almost 80 years. He's going to want to kill me."

"If he really loves you, he would never dream of hurting you. Well, if he could dream."

"I guess you're right. We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

"Yes we will."

"We should probably head back now."

"No we shouldn't."

"Why?"

"You haven't told me about her yet. All I know is what I saw just this once. What have you been seeing for the past week? I knew you were hiding something from me due to all the show tunes you were singing in that little head of yours."

"Cute little head."

"If you say so."

"I don't, she does."

Edward laughed a little as he realized something.

"What is so funny?"

"You're in love with a woman and you have no idea what her name is or how you will meet her."

"Met."

"What? You met her and you still don't know her name?"

"while I was human. She told me in the first vision that I had about her that I looked more beautiful as a vampire, but she missed my green eyes."

"Hey, we both had green eyes."

"Yeah. We're more alike than I thought."

They both laughed a little at that one.

"That can't be all Ali. Tell me more."

"She knows Emmett. Rose is going to glare at her when they meet. Renesmee will adore her as will the rest. I haven't seen Jasper's reaction. He wasn't around. Neither was Carlisle. Oh! She's stronger than Emmett!"

"Now that I will enjoy seeing."

"I know. Just stay away from Esme's coffee table. You fell over onto it while you were laughing. She didn't look to happy about it."

"Thanks. I hate it when she gets mad at us for breaking things."

"I hate when she gets mad period."

"So there's gotta be more than that Ali. And could you do me a favor?"

"Yes and what?"

"Stop singing in your head when we're not talking. I really don't care much for show tunes."

"Sorry, but no."

"what don't you want me to know? You haven't had a vision about having sex with her or something have you?"

"NO!"

"You did! Wow! So what's it like wanting someone you don't even know the name of?"

"Shut up Edward! I don't want to talk about that."

"That bad huh?"

"NO!"

Edward started laughing hysterically after that.

"Edward I'm going to kill you! You tricked me into that!"

"Yeah but it was worth it. You know I'm just messing with you. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

"A great one. I hate you right now."

"No you don't Ali. Then Emmett would have to be your favorite brother. If he ever found that out he would drive you crazy about it. And brag nonstop as well."

"You know I don't hate you. You just frustrate me sometimes. But not as much as Rose."

"Speaking of Rose and Emmett. They know that you aren't having problems with your visions. Rose is worried and Emmett wants to beat someone up for you but doesn't know who."

"You could have kept them in the dark."

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Encouraging me to lie to your family!"

"Oh shut up and let's get back to the house. I've said way too much for one night."

"I don't think you have but we do need to get back."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and ran off. Edward sat there laughing at her for a few seconds and then ran after her. He caught up with her in no time and she acted on impulse when she shoved him headfirst into a tree which fell over on impact. He caught up with her again and tried to do the same to her but she always saw it coming. They ran into the house laughing uncontrollably. Jasper glared at Edward the moment he saw him.


	2. Heartbeat

Authors note: Alice's visions will be in bold. Thoughts are still in italics. Rating may change after this chapter but I'm not sure. I won't know until I'm done writing it. It depends on what just comes to me.

Alice finds out the name of the mystery woman!

Jasper had been colder toward Edward since he returned with Alice a little over a week ago. No matter how hard Alice tried, nothing could get Jasper to relax when Edward was around. She was beginning to hate spending time with Jasper even when they were alone. All he did was ask her why she always turned to Edward. One day Alice had enough.

"Jasper, I've told you thousands of times. Edward understands me and he never judges me. He always knows what to say to get me to calm down enough to think rationally about things. It's nothing more than a brother and sister helping each other out."

"I haven't seen you as happy as you were when you got back with him in a while. I don't even make you that happy anymore."

"I already told you Jazz. That had nothing to do with Edward. He just helped me out a little and I was able to be happy about what's going on at the moment."

"What is going on Alice? You couldn't have been that upset over not having clear visions."

"Look Jazz, I can't tell anyone the full story yet."

"Except for Edward."

"In my defense, I didn't tell him. I didn't plan on him finding out. I wanted to know what was going on before I said anything. There's so much that I don't understand. I'm going out for a while and I don't want you to follow me."

"Great. I get stuck here and you get to leave only to be rescued by Edward."

"Edward didn't rescue me! He just helps me out every now and then. Who do you think he talked to when he first met Bella? Who helped make him see that she was a part of this family when she was still just a human? I helped him and now it's his turn to help me. If you can't handle that then that's your problem. I'm done arguing about it."

"But I…"

"If you mention it again I'm throwing you out a window and leaving for more than just a few hours!"

"How long would you stay away?"

"No more than a month. No less than a week. And I won't tell anyone where I'm going either."

"You would really do that?"

"Yes, now I'm going to go out for a few hours. And I will tell Edward to meet me in an hour. Don't try to stop him or I won't come back with him."

With that, Alice walked downstairs and as she reached the door she had a vision.

**Rosalie was lying on her bed not moving. Emmett was holding her hand with a worried expression on his face. Alice and the mystery woman were sitting next to them. Everyone looked worried except for the woman.**

**"Jess?"**

**"yeah, Ali?"  
**

**"How can you just sit there like nothing's wrong?"**

**J: Because she'll pull through. Did you expect for her to change quickly? It takes time Ali. She'll be fine. You can hear her heart beat, which means she's alive. If she weren't, we'd all know by now."**

Alice turned and looked at Edward who looked shocked, confused, and worried. Alice's expression mirrored his. Neither of them understood how what they just saw was possible. Rosalie had a heart beat.

"Ali, you need to find her and find out how that was possible. She shouldn't have a…"

Edward didn't finish his sentence because he knew the others would worry and he wouldn't be able to explain. He also didn't want Rosalie to get her hopes up if Alice's vision didn't come true.

"I can't Edward! I've told you twice already that I can't just see her whenever I want. They come at random. It's almost as if she's blocking me and I only see when she wants me to. The longest I've been able to see her on my own was for less than an hour. I think she knows when I see her."

Rosalie was very confused as to who her siblings were talking about and why they were keeping things from the rest of the family so she decided to ask a question.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I don't know! Wait, I said her name. It's Jess. Maybe short for Jessica. That doesn't sound right though."

Alice was about to say something else but Edward interrupted her.

"Her name isn't what's important here so stop smiling and remember the problem!"

"Sorry, but you know how annoying it is seeing someone you don't know anything about and then to find out that your sister had a…"

"No! It's not guaranteed to happen. You can't say anything. Think of what it would do to her if it wasn't true. If we tell her and it doesn't happen…"

"I'm sorry. It would kill her. I'm just so confused right now. I feel like all the visions of her are going to happen. They have never been so clear and vivid. The visions of Bella becoming a vampire weren't as clear as these ones are."

"That may not mean anything though. There might be some connection between the two of you."

"I know that Edward! What am I supposed to do every time I have a vision like this? Just ignore it until I know it's true?"

"At the moment, yes. There's nothing you can do. You said so yourself, it would kill her if it weren't true. You can't do that to her Ali."

Bella was becoming concerned with the situation. All she knew was that it concerned either her or Rosalie and she wanted to know what was going on.

"Do that to whom? You can't just mention something possibly good going wrong with one of you sisters and not give us any more than that."

"I agree with Bella. You have to tell us. We could handle it. None of Alice's other visions have been too much of a problem. We trust her."

"I can't Rose. The pain of it not coming true would be too much for… I just can't okay!"

Bella wasn't going to let Alice off the hook. She wanted to know what was happening.

"Alice, look at me. Rose and I completely trust you. I think that if you're visions are that clear then they are bound to happen. Even if it didn't, we would never blame you."

Rosalie decided that if they wanted to find out that the both of them would need to try and convince her. That, and not knowing what was going to happen was driving her crazy.

"Bella's right Alice. We just want to know. You've only kept us in the dark once and that was because you couldn't really see. This time you see clearly. That has to mean something. Just tell us Alice."

"This is different Rose."

Edward had been quiet for a while. He had been lost in his own thoughts and accidentally voiced one of them aloud.

"Very different. Never seen anything like it. Maybe Carlisle would know if it's every happened before."

"I can't just tell Carlisle and not tell Rose. That's not right Eddie."

"It's about me?"

"Damn it! I didn't mean to say that. Well, I did I just didn't mean for you to know it was about you."

"Tell me Alice."

"No, Rose. We can't tell you. It would be too much for you if it didn't happen. We don't want to see you go through all of that pain. The pain of becoming a vampire would be nothing compared to this. I can't do that to you, and neither could Alice."

"He's right Rose. I can't let that happen. Even if I feel like all the visions I've been having will happen. One of them will tomorrow. That I'm sure of. I've seen it twice."

"Which one? Should we not hunt tomorrow?"

"You should definitely hunt tomorrow. You, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. The rest of us will go later."

"I thought Rose was going with us?"

"I see her here, not with you guys."

Jasper had been listening the whole time and had enough. He stormed downstairs not even trying to hide his anger. Edward began to think that it would be good to get Jasper out of the house for a while.

"Alice, take Jasper away from here so the two of you can talk. You owe him that much. Tell him Ali."

"Tell him what exactly?"

"Everything except what you saw tonight. No one can know until you know that it's bound to happen."

"Eddie, I don't think I can."

Jasper was only getting angrier by the minute and his voice became louder than he intended.

"I think we all need to know the truth and NOW!"

"Jazz, calm down. There's no reason for you to be upset"

_Not yet anyways. How am I going to tell him without hurting him?_

"Leave with Jasper and tell him. He deserves that much Ali. He's been with you for almost 80 years now. He'll understand. Just tell him."

"Edward's right Alice, if there's something wrong you need to tell me."

Jasper quickly went from angry to worried after hearing Edward. He knew that he hadn't exactly been fair to Alice.

"Okay then. Let's go Jazz."

Alice grabbed the keys to her Porsche and led the way to the garage. Jasper followed right behind her. He had no idea where they were going but he trusted Alice. He felt just how worried and scared Alice was so he tried his best to get her to calm down. It worked for the most part.

Alice took them to a hotel in Seattle. She wanted to be able to get back quickly if she needed to. As they got to their room, Alice began to grow more scared than worried. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of Jasper and not just of what he would do. She was sure that this would kill him and that it wouldn't go smoothly. She was afraid that Edward was wrong. She couldn't see what his response would be because he had no idea how to feel or what was really going on.

Back at the Cullen's, Rose was trying to get Edward to talk to her. Esme was worried for both Alice and Rose. She had never felt so much anger coming from Jasper.

_Edward, do you think Alice will be alright. I've never seen Jasper so angry before. He hasn't been himself since you and Alice talked in your meadow. I'm worried about this family Edward. Why did Alice lie about her visions? That's not like her at all._

Edward walked over to Esme and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice will be fine. Even if Jasper does get angry, she's too quick for him and she'll always see what's coming. When he fights, it's always planned out. She'll get away without a scratch if it comes to that. I don't think that it will. Jasper loves Alice. I don't think that he would ever hurt her. If worse comes to worst, Alice will make it back before Jasper and then Emmett and I could hold him off."

Emmet realized just how worried Esme was and tried to calm her down as well.

"You know we would never let anything happen to our favorite pixie. Jasper would calm down eventually but I don't know what would make him so angry to want to hurt Alice."

"And when it comes to Rose, we are just protecting her. If the vision comes true, she'll be happier than she has ever been. That's why we can't tell her. No harm will come to Rose. She's safe, I promise."

Edward almost flinched when Rosalie spoke. He had been so focused on Esme that he didn't her Rosalie enter the room.

"So, I'm going to be completely happy?"

"Maybe. It may not happen. We can't tell you. You would never be happy again if you knew what we saw and it didn't happen."

"Only one thing would make me completely happy Edward. How is that possible?"

Edward turned to look at Rosalie with sadness in his eyes. He felt bad when he heard her thoughts.

_It's not possible but Alice saw it. She must have seen me with a child of my own. I couldn't have given birth but I don't want to adopt. I don't want to raise a child unless it's my own. That's the only thing that would make me completely happy. How would that happen?_

"That's not exactly what we saw."

Rose just looked at Edward with confusion. Then out of nowhere it hit her.

_They saw me as a human? How can that be possible? Is it possible? Edward's right, maybe Carlisle would know. I'll have to ask him after he hunts. I'll have to stay home tomorrow to talk to Alice in case Edward doesn't tell me about the vision._

"Rose, I didn't say that's what we saw. We just said that it would make you happier than you have ever been, not that you were completely happy."

Before Rosalie could respond, Alice and Jasper pulled into the drive way. Everyone in the house froze. They all wanted to know if Alice was alone or with Jasper. After listening for a moment Edward gave them the answer to their question.

"Jasper is with her. He's more sad than angry. Heartbroken really."

Alice and Jasper walked through the door holding hands. Jasper let go and went upstairs to their room. Alice watched him leave with a look of sadness on her face.

"He's going to need to be alone for a while. I convinced him not to get mad at you for not telling him Edward. He just needs time."

"See Esme, you had nothing to worry about. Alice is fine. I think."

"I am, for now. I'm much better now that I know how Jasper feels. I'm just glad that he didn't get angry with me for wanting to…

When Alice didn't finish her sentence, Esme's worry came rushing back.

"For wanting to what dear?"

"We're getting divorced."


	3. 3, 2, 1

Everyone was shocked except for Edward. He already knew that Alice would eventually be with Jess. No one said anything for a few minutes. Edward was busy listening to Alice's thoughts to say anything.

_Why isn't anyone saying anything? I hope they're not mad at me. I couldn't stay married if I was in love with someone else. That wouldn't be fair to Jasper. I hope Esme isn't too disappointed. Why are they all just standing there staring at me? Say something! Anything! Edward, a little help here. _

"Esme, maybe you should say something. Alice is freaking out a little."

"Alice, what happened sweet heart? And why are you freaking out?"

"To answer your second question: all of you are just standing there looking at me like I committed a murder or something. It's creeping me out. I know this is sudden and none of you expected it but could you please let me know what you're thinking? If you don't want me here I understand but please just say something."

"why would we not want you here? Just because you aren't with Jasper doesn't mean that you have to leave. Either of you. Both of you are always welcome here. This is your home Alice. We don't want you to leave. Right?"

Emmet playfully informed Alice that he wanted her to stay.

"Where else are we going to find another lovable little pixie?"

Everyone laughed a little at his comment. Rosalie felt the need to say something more serious to let Alice know that she was wanted here.

"We're sisters Alice and we always will be. We want you here."

Of course, Bella had to say something as well. Alice wasn't just her sister, she was her best friend.

"We were very worried the last time you left and we missed you terribly. Please don't do that again. I don't want to lose my sister or my best friend."

"You really want me to stay?"

Carlisle had been in his study the whole time and decided that it was time for him to add his thoughts to the matter.

"It didn't feel right when you left 20 years ago. You're a part of this family Alice. So is Jasper. If you leave, it will be because you want to. We won't ever want you to leave."

Emmet was growing tired of all the mushiness and was dying to know what happened between Alice and Jasper.

"Now tell us about what happened with Jasper."

Before Alice could respond, Rosalie smacked Emmet on the back of his head.

"Emmett!"

"What? We're all thinking it."

"It's true, Rose. Well, I think so. I can't tell about Bella."

"I am."

"I'm not sure if I want to tell everyone just yet."

"They'll find out tomorrow and you know it. why not tell them now so they know what's coming."

"Fine."

Flashback to the hotel in Seattle.

Alice finally quit pacing and sat down on the bed next to Jasper. She still didn't say anything. She just didn't know where to start.

"Alice, you can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yes, Jasper. It's just hard to right now."

"When you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

Alice still just sat there. She was trying to convince herself that Jasper would be okay with her telling him the truth. She figured it would be easier if he was told rather than seeing it for himself tomorrow when Jess showed up. There was no way she was going to be able to hide her feelings from him.

"Are you ever going to be ready? I kind of don't like how your emotions are jumping around. One minute you're worried, then you're scared, then you got happy. Now you're sad and worried again."

"I'm sorry Jazz; this isn't easy for me to say."

"How hard can it be, it's not like you're leaving me or something is it?"

Alice looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He had just said it. She WAS going to leave him. That was her only option after telling him. You couldn't be with him if she was in love with someone else. Jasper realized what that look meant.

"You're leaving me?"

"There's no other way Jazz."

"What do you mean? We've been together for nearly 80 years. Why end it now? If you didn't love me then why marry me?"

"Jazz, it's not like that. I did love you but…"

"Did?"

"Yes. I still love you but I'm not IN love with you anymore."

"When?"

"About three weeks ago when I started having those visions."

"You're visions were never fuzzy were they?"

"Nope. Clearer than they've ever been."

"Why did you lie to me then?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. Up until that vision that Edward saw, I didn't know that I was going to leave you. I just thought that I would stay with you and that I would get over…"

"There's someone else?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you wanted to talk to Edward and not me?"

"Yes."

"I'll kill him! He knows how much I love you and to take you away from me like that!"

"WHAT! It's not Edward. Don't you think I would have noticed sooner if it was Edward?"

"Then who else could it be? It's not that Joseph that helped us come back to Forks is it?"

"No, it's not. You'll never guess. You've never met."

"What's his name?"

"Not his Jazz, her."

"Her? You're leaving me for a woman?"

"Yes, but I love her Jazz. More than…"

"More than you ever loved me?"

Alice couldn't say it so she just nodded. She didn't like the way he said her. She didn't think that he would approve and that he would make things worse. She didn't want him out of her life but if that's what he wanted there was nothing that she could do about it.

"okay then, what's her name?"

"Jess."

"The one you had the vision about tonight?"

"Yes."

"Why were you and Edward so confused after you had that vision?"

"You have to promise not to tell Rosalie."

"I promise".

"We saw her lying on a bed. Emmett was holding her hand. Jess and I were sitting next to Emmett on the bed. Rosalie was sleeping. She had a heart beat."

"How is that possible?"

"We have no idea. That's why we were so confused. It doesn't make sense but I think that Jess did it. She was the only one that didn't look worried. She was calm and it looked as if she was sleeping until I asked her about Rose."

"What did she say about Rose?"

"That she was fine and that it would take time."

"I never thought that Rosalie would ever get the one thing that she wanted. Was she going to turn Emmett too?"

"I have no idea. All I saw was Rose."

"So you've been having visions of Jess since we got back to Forks?"

"Yes. The first one was of her coming to Forks. She tackled Emmett, made Edward laugh so hard that he fell over with Bella in his arms onto Esme's coffee table and broke it, and she caused Rose to hiss at her when she went after Emmett."

"Why did she attack Emmett?"

"It wasn't really an attack. They know each other. They met when Emmett was a human. They were just playing. Rosalie didn't notice right away until she heard them laughing. Esme was scared too."

"Where was I?"

"Standing in the yard looking at them. More at Jess than at Emmett."

"I won't hurt her will I?"

"No, Jazz. Why would you say that?"

"I still love you Alice. I want to be with you. You don't want me anymore. I don't want to hurt her but I might."

"You won't Jazz. I promise."

"I trust you. So what are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do; we have to get a divorce. I can't stay married to you if I'm going to be with someone else. It wouldn't be right Jazz."

"I knew you would want that."

"It's only fair for you Jazz. There's no point staying married now. It wouldn't be fair for you to call me your wife if I'm not with you anymore."

"I know. I'll take care of it. You won't have to do a thing."

"You don't have to do this alone Jazz."

"I know but you should focus on other things. Like that vision of Rosalie. When you meet Jess, you should find out how that's possible and if it's safe."

"Planned on it. We should probably get back before Esme starts to worry."

"yeah we should."

Alice got up and put her hand out for Jasper to take it which he did.

"You're still my best friend Jazz. I still want you in my life."

"Good because I planned on staying if that was okay with you."

"it is. I wonder what everyone else will say. Do you think they'll be mad at me for leaving you?"

"let's hope not. I wouldn't want them to kick you out."

Jasper was just joking but Alice didn't pick up on that. She began to worry about what they others would think.

They walked out of the room holding hands and checked out. The woman at the front desk had asked them if they had a good time and Jasper replied with very before they left. Alice smacked him when they got into the car.

"You know what she really meant by that right?"

"Yup."

Alice just rolled her eyes and drove off. She drove a bit slower than she usually did. She wasn't sure if she was ready to find out how everyone else would react.

Present time at the Cullen's. Alice told them everything except the vision she had about Rosalie.

"So that's what happened while we were in Seattle."

There was an awkward silence that didn't last too long. Emmet was in a playful mood and wanted to tease Alice.

"So, you're a lesbian now? Cool!"

Rosalie smacked him and rolled her eyes.

Bella was concerned about Jasper.

B: So is Jasper really okay?

"Yeah, I think so. He's handling it better than I thought he would. He said he's still going hunting with the guys tomorrow."

Emmet was a little confused. Rosalie said that she was going hunting with them but Alice had only said the guys.

"And Rose. Rose is going."

"I don't think she is Emmett."

"I'm not. I think I'll stay and go later."

"But I thought you wanted to go. We're not even going far. We'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Alice said I was going to be here tomorrow. And I want to talk to her."

"I'm not telling you about my vision."

There was yet another awkward silence before Edward filled Alice in on what happened while she was gone.

"She kind of guessed what it was about. It's my fault really. Maybe you should explain. Or maybe Jess can when she gets here."

"I hope so. You guys should get going if you're going to be back before nightfall."

Knowing she was right, Carlisle voiced his agreement with Alice.

"Alice is right. We need to get going."d

Jasper came downstairs the moment Carlisle mentioned leaving. No one said anything to him. Renesmee came up to him and hugged him. She didn't need to say anything. Jasper knew that she was just trying to comfort him. When she let go of him, the guys left to go hunting.

While the guys were hunting, Rosalie decided that she would try talking to Alice. She hoped that since Edward had told Alice that she figured it out, that Alice would give in and tell her what she saw. She went upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room and before she could knock Alice told her to come in.

"I knew you would make your way up here eventually. What took you so long?"

"The guys have been gone for about five minutes."

"I thought you would have tried talking to me the moment they left."

"I thought I'd give you some time to think about what you were going to tell me."

"Wow Rose. A whole five minutes. I did a lot of thinking about in the great amount of time you gave me."

"Real funny Alice. Will you please be serious?"

"Fine. What exactly do you want to know?"

"I just want to know what you saw."

"You promise not to hate me if it doesn't happen?"

"I promise."

Alice finally told Rosalie what she saw. She could tell that Rosalie was happy with the vision even though there wasn't much to it. Alice really hoped that Jess would be able to pull it off because she hadn't seen Rosalie this happy in a long time. Not since Renesmee was born.

"Now Rose you do know that it might not happen right?"

"Well, yeah but how could it not be if it's so clear? You're visions have never been this clear before. That has to mean something."

"Just don't get too upset if it doesn't happen. Or if something goes wrong. You know we can't refrain Emmett from turning you back into a vampire if something does go wrong."

"I know Alice. I'm okay with that. As long as I have a chance to be human, I'll take it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll ask Jess about it then. I'm only going to agree if she knows that it will work."

"You sound like Esme."

"well, I don't want you to risk your life for nothing. I'm not living with Emmett if something happens to you. I'd have to kill him and Esme would never forgive me for that."

"I didn't know you cared so much Alice. I'm shocked."

"No one likes sarcasm Rose."

"I do. I think it's funny."

"Go away!"

"Why? I thought we were bonding."

"We don't need to bond. Now go away."

"No, I don't think I will. I like this room. I think I'll stay for a while."

"NO! I want to be alone right now."

"Fine. I was just teasing."

"Go tease someone else."

"Like who?"

"Bella, Esme, or Renesmee. I don't care who as long as it's not me."

"It's more fun to tease you though. Nessy just laughs and Bella takes it too personally. You're more fun."

"Don't care at the moment. Try again later when I don't have so much on my mind."

"You should be happy. You get to meet Jess today."

"That's the problem. I'm nervous. She knew me when I was human. I could be a completely different person. What if she changes her mind once she gets to know me?"

"She won't. She's going to love you Alice. You saw it. Why are you questioning it now?"

"I've been with Jasper for so long that I don't know how I would start a new relationship."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? You're being silly Alice. When you meet her, things will be different. You'll figure out what to do. You'll know how fast or slow you want things to go then. Try calming down a little. And stop twitching. It's way to human.

"I don't care how human it is. She's half human like Renesmee."

"Really? What else do you know about her?"

"Edward already tried that and it ended badly."

"For him or you?

"You should leave now."

"What did you end up accidentally telling him?"

"why would I tell you something like that?"

"Because I'm your sister and you love me. And you already told Edward."

"He tricked me so that doesn't count as telling him. I really don't want to talk right now. Will you please just leave me alone for a while?"

"Fine. It's going to be a long day waiting for Jess though."

"I'll manage."

"If you say so."

Rose left the room much to Alice's delight. She never really did like telling Rosalie things. She always ended up telling Emmett who then made fun of her for it. The only person she really wanted to talk to wouldn't be there until the guys returned. Alice had never really been nervous about meeting anyone. Not even Jasper and she also had visions of him. With Jess, it was different. She felt like she was on trial for something. Her main fear was that Jess would no longer love her because she was no longer the human that she had once been in love with. She already felt connected to this woman and that scared her. Sure she felt it with Jasper but it wasn't nearly as strong with him either.

Alice sat on her bed glaring at the wall. She sighed when she had a vision of Bella coming to ask how she was doing. At least Bella gave her more time. It had been about four hours since the guys left and they would be back in 45 minutes and 37 seconds. She loved knowing the exact time that she would re-meet Jess. Just as Bella was about to knock Alice told her to come in just as she did to Rosalie.

"Hey Alice. You doin' okay?"

"No, not really. But in a way yes. That doesn't make any sense does it?"

"Not at the moment but it might if you explain what you meant."

"Well, I hate knowing only half of what is going to happen. In my vision I see her and smile. She just looks at me like I'm something she has never seen before. But she has and that confuses me."

"She's seeing you for the first time as a vampire. You'll look different to her. Most likely in a good way. You're gorgeous Alice. How could she not like what she sees?"

"You're right, and thank you for that complement there. I should have talked to you sooner. You know how I love a good honest complement every now and then."

"You'll probably get tired of them when Jess gets here. She's bound to give you more than you can handle a day."

"Why, Bella. If I didn't know any better, I would say that my own sister was hitting on me. If I were human I'd be blushing right now."

"Can you blame me? And it's not like we're blood related so I don't see any harm in it."

"I love how you think Bella. You know, I always found you attractive. I would have given you a twirl but I had Jasper and you had Edward. What a shame.

"You'll have someone soon. Probably in about half an hour."

"40 minutes and 24 seconds actually."

"I wasn't off by much."

"They would be if Emmett didn't get detained. Jess will be the first one here. She's faster than Edward. Mush faster. She'll get here a full minute exactly before the boys get here. Avoid standing next to the coffee table. Edward will go straight to you when he gets her. Renesme will be sleeping in Rose's room. She actually just went to sleep."

"You never fail to amaze me."

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

"Yes, just don't let it go to that pretty little head of yours."

"Ah, another complement. You're not trying to sweet talk me into giving you details about Jess are you?"

"Depends on if it's working or not."

"It is, but only a little."

"I'll take what I can get."

"What do you want to know first?"

"When did you fall in love with her?"

"It started with the second vision. We were in the woods together just walking after an amazing run. I never cared much for a human pace but with her it was relaxing and it felt natural. She told me that we used to walk like that in the past. I guess that's why I enjoyed it so much. Right before the vision ended she leaned in to kiss me but that's Jacob showed up on his way to see Renesmee. The moment that she leaned away I knew I was falling for her. I was so disappointed that she didn't kiss me that I wanted to kill Jacob. I could have too. But she held me back. The look on his face was priceless. I can't wait for that to happen."

"For the almost kiss or the look on Jake's face?"

"Both. The way she smiled at me for growling at Jacob was breathtaking even for someone who didn't need to breathe."

"Sounds like you're going to have a great time with Jess."

"That's just the beginning. Wait until she gets here. That will be a blast. Well, the first minute and half. It only takes her half a minute to bring down Emmett and that's not even using her full strength. I wonder how much damage she could really do?"

"I believe you'll find out soon enough."

"Not soon enough. I want to know now."

They continued to talk about how much Alice missed seeing Jess when she hadn't even met her yet. Well, since she had been a vampire. About three minutes before Jess' arrival Alice had another vision. It was the same one that she had about Jess catching up with the boys.

"What did you see?"

"She's letting me know that she'll catch up with the boys in about 30 seconds. She'll meet them in one minute, and be here in two. Bella, I get to meet my love!"

"Let's go downstairs then and I won't stand next to the coffee table. But why?"

"Now that Bella, would take all the fun out of it. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

The two of them made their way downstairs. They ran into Rosalie who was on her way downstairs as well.

"I see you were willing to talk to Bella."

"Hey, I can't resist good sweet talkin'"

"Sure you can't. You just like her more".

"Duh!"

Rose just growled at Alice and started walking down the stairs. Alice felt bad so she followed behind her as quickly as she could without running into her.

"Rose, you know I'm kidding. I love you just as much as Bella. I forget how sensitive you are at times is all. Forgive me?"

"Fine. I forgive you."

"Good because if you didn't I wouldn't talk to Jess about you know what."

"In that case, you're my favorite person in the world and if I were a lesbian I would leave Emmett for you in a heartbeat."

"Now that's how you sweet talk someone Rose. Keep listening to Bella and you'll be a pro in no time."

"So when does she get here."

"oh I'd say in 3…2…1."

Author's Note: You won't have to wait too long for the fourth Chapter. I started it the moment I was done with the third. I actually started it before uploading this chapter. I would have kept writing but I figured you would want the third chapter sooner rather than later. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think so far.


	4. Meeting Jess

Jess appeared in the doorway right after Alice said one. They locked eyes and Alice smiled. Jess just looked at her like she had never seen her before. Then after a few, what seemed like years to Alice, seconds she smiled and walked up to her. She opened her arms and Alice embraced her new or old love as tight as she possible could.

"You were always a strong one, love. You have no idea how much I've missed seeing you in person and holding you. You smell almost the same except without the blood that was so hard to resist. You always did forgive me for stealing a taste now and then."

"You bit me?"

"Oh, several times. Don't worry, you always enjoyed it. I would never have done so if I had Venom. It's a good thing I don't. That would be very unfortunate. For the both of us."

Just then Edward showed up. He looked completely shocked.

"I have never seen anyone run that fast before."

"I told you I was fast and that you would never catch me. If you ever do, it's because I wanted you to."

"No kidding. There's no way I would be able to run half as fast as you."

"That wasn't even my fastest. I'll show you later. I believe that there's a big grizzly that I need to take care of."

With that, she growled and ran into the yard only to collide with something rock hard; Emmett. He went flying into the trees and the one he hit fell to the ground. The moment Rose saw this she growled but Alice and Esme stopped her from going anywhere. Edward started laughing hysterically. He really got going when Emmett ran at Jess again only for her to grab him and throw him 20 feet into the air. When he hit the ground, Edward fell to the ground with Bella in his arms safely avoiding the coffee table that Bella made sure to stay clear of. Bella was now laughing as well.

Alice noticed Jasper standing about five feet away from Jess. He looked sad and then he looked at Alice. He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. He came into the house right after Jess and Emmett ran in. He walked up to Alice and hugged her. She returned the hug just not with as much enthusiasm as she usually did. She looked at him questioningly.

"I'll be fine Alice. I'm not going to move on overnight. I did let you go the moment you told me you loved someone else more than you could ever love me. That's about as much as I can give you right now."

"It's more than I deserve for what I did to you."

"No, you deserve to be happy. If we were meant to be together, Jess wouldn't exist. That is the only way we would have had a real chance at forever. I've accepted it. Don't ever think that you don't deserve to be happy."

Jasper turned to Jess and walked up to her. He stopped about a foot and a half in front of her before he spoke.

"She already loves you, but you know that don't you?"

"I've known if for weeks and been hoping for it for 80 years."

"Just do me a favor and take care of her. Make sure she's as happy as she possibly can be. She deserves happiness but I can't give that to her anymore. Not the way that I want to. You have to be more for her than I ever was."

"You were great to her Jasper. That's why I didn't step in when I found out that the two of you would meet. I knew you would be together and that she would be happy. Not the happiest she had been, but it would be the closest she would get without me. Pretty damn close though. I only came back to see Emmett. I made him a promise and I have only broken one my entire life."

She looked directly at Alice when she said that. She was about to say something when Edward did before her. She had forgotten that he could hear thoughts of those around him.

"You should ask her about that later Ali. You know exactly where you should take her. It's about time that you had someone to take there. It helps."

Edward smiled his perfect smile at Bella when he said that last part. He held her tighter against him and kissed her hair. She smiled up at him and then kissed him back.

"I completely forgot about that promise until I saw you in the woods today. Since I lost, I guess I don't get that life changing favor then do I?"

"Sure ya do Em. If I didn't have a run in with those two vampires who's abilities were super strength and speed, you never would have lost. So technically, I cheated and you would have won. I owe you that favor. Just make it a good one"

She winked at Rosalie who realized right away that Emmett would ask her what he should ask Jess for. She was about to say something but Alice beat her to it.

"You knew about every vision that I had of you didn't you?"

"Yes, it all happened when I was sleeping. That's really the only time that I'm vulnerable. I can't protect myself in my sleep. The moment I decided to visit Emmett, I knew that you would see me. I tried to block you for Jasper's sake but apparently that didn't work out too well. Your visions were like my dreams. I dream about the future, just like you did when you were human."

"I could see the future as a human?"

JE: Yes, and they always came true when I was around. Apparently I made them stronger. They were only subject to change when I wasn't around. I guess it's because of the connection we had before I was born. Your voice was the first one I heard, right before my own mothers and then my fathers. You were also the first person I saw and bit. You were only five at the time. By the time you were twelve, I was full grown and I haven't changed since then.

"You've known me since I was five?"

"Yeah, it's been so long. We had some good times in those thirteen years we spent together. I never went a day without seeing you until Aro found out about me. I have a gift that he wants badly. More than you and Edward combined."

Carlisle who had been listening intently to the conversation perked up as realization about who Jesse was hit him.

"So the stories were true? You're the one that can gain any power from any vampire as long as you're near them and you can continue to use it even when they're not around you anymore."

"Yeah, a blessing and a curse. I can simply choose to not use one if I don't need it. It's obvious why Aro would want me to join him. That's the last thing I want."

Once Alice realized just how powerful Jesse was, she became confused as to why Jesse had left her in the first place.

"Why did you leave me? You could have protected me better than anyone."

"I planned on coming back after a few months but you gave up after I left. You were in the mental institution when I left and had been for a year. Your parents got tired of your dreams that they thought you made up to get attention. When you were six, you had a dream that you father would have a heart attack and not die from it. He wouldn't be the same but he would live. When it came true, they never let you leave the house. I was the only one allowed to come in to see you. I was always able to keep you calm. You threw a fit when you found out and I burst in to get you to relax. I knew that was the only way to get them to let me see you. After you had been kept in the house for a year, they agreed to let you leave. They thought that if I was around, you wouldn't tell people about those dreams you had."

"I let them down didn't I?"

"No, I was the only one you ever told from then on. Until you were 18. You had a vision of your parent's deaths. You let them know and they freaked. They didn't let you explain how or when. They just thought that there was something wrong with you because you hadn't mentioned the dreams in years. They put you in a mental institution and died a little after that. My parents and I were the only ones to visit you before we had to leave. We didn't want Aro to know about you because he would try to turn you. We didn't want that forced upon you. My father would have turned you in a heartbeat if that's what you wanted. You were already a part of our family. You had been since before I was born. I loved you from the moment that I heard your voice.

"Wow. For the past 80 years I have wondered about my past and now, you know pretty much everything since I was five. Well, except for the past 80 years."

"I can show you your past if you want. All that I remember."

"Now?"

Jess laughed and walked over to Alice. She stopped right in front of her but didn't say anything. Not out loud anyways.

_Alice, I'm blocking Edward from the both of us. Should I stop?_

_No. I want to be the first one to see my past. They can find out later. You've already told them most just without all the details._

_Where do you want to go? Do you want to stay or go elsewhere?_

_I know the perfect place. Let's go._

"Edward, don't come after me this time. We'll be back later. Don't ask when that is because I don't know at the moment."

Alice didn't wait for a response, she just ran out the door. Jess just stood there laughing with the rest of the Cullens. She was not very patient at the moment. When Alice realized that she wasn't being followed, she ran back in and grabbed Jess by the hand and left with her.

"Are we going to your meadow?"

"Yeah, Why?"

Jess grinned at Alice and took off. Alice still couldn't believe how fast she was. She was nowhere in sight. She was probably halfway to the meadow by now. Alice just ran as fast as she could to get there. Ten minutes later, Alice was standing in the middle of the meadow but Jess wasn't there. Alice was about to shout for her but she was tackled before she got the chance. Both of them started laughing.

"How long have you been here?"

"Five minutes."

"What happened to enjoying a nice slow pace?"

"You should know that we weren't heading to the meadow when we were walking. We were just walking. And you weren't wearing that outfit. You wore something a little more revealing. I love that shirt. You should wear it soon. But not tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I have other plans for tomorrow. I did make a promise to Emmett."

"Oh! Speaking of promises. What promise did you break that you made to me?"

"The moment I could talk, I promised to always be there for you and to always protect you. This is the first time I have seen you in person in 80 years. I let you down Ali. I was supposed to come back for you and I didn't."

"You're here for me now. I didn't know you existed until a few weeks ago. I'm safe now. I've never been close to well, whatever it is that we vampires do, since I was turned."

"I let myself down Ali. I couldn't move on. I only stayed alive because you didn't completely die. I could always see you in my dreams. That's how I knew you were okay and that you had found Jasper. I saw it before you did. I saw how happy you were. You looked that happy the day I left. The moment I promised to come back to you, you looked at me that way. That's when I felt like I let you down. You usually looked happier when I was around. It hurt to leave you. I did it to protect you."

"I forgive you."

"Only because you don't remember. If you did, you wouldn't. I saw how bad it was for you when I left but Aro had a good tracker. I couldn't get away long enough to go back to you. Aro would have wanted you as a human. He would have taken you away to Italy and then turned you. I knew you deserved better than that."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. Why don't you just show me the first memory you have of me. Showing me would be easier for me to understand. You can work your way to that part. We have all the time in the world."

"I could never really say no to you Ali. You always got your way with me."

"Sounds like you're the perfect woman then. What's your full name. It's not Jess, I know that much."

"Cute, but no I'm not. You'll see later tonight. You might change your mind. My full name is Jesse Anne. My parents couldn't decide on whose last name I should have so they didn't give me one."

"I think Cullen suits you well. Can't you just look into the future and see if I change my mind?"

"Yes, but I don't want to do that. I always held back on you Ali. There are things that are better found out on my own without the help of my perfect visions of you. They were always so clear and vivid. It was like I was there with you. They made me miss you but it was like a drug. I couldn't stop seeing you. It bothered me not knowing what you were always up to. I saw you every day."

"Every day?"

"Yeah, creepy huh?"

"Not really. I just wish we had met sooner. Well, re-met. If I could see visions of you while you were asleep, then why have I only been having visions of you for the past three weeks and not the past eighty years?"

"Remember how I said that your visions are subject to change when I'm not around? Well, they are also based on decisions. You could only see me when I made a decision about you. I had only recently decided to come see you. I didn't expect you to leave Jasper. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to see you but apparently I couldn't stop thinking about being with you. You're still the same Ali I met all those years ago. Well, not exactly the same, but I like the changes, especially the physical ones."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, very much so. You look much more beautiful as a vampire, but I miss those green eyes of yours and how easily I could make you blush. I'll make you blush again though. You'll see."

"How?"

"I'll show you later. I thought there was something that you wanted to see."

"Yes, there's so much I want to see."

Author's Note: Please Review. I want to know what you think or if you have any suggestions.


	5. Visions of the Past

Author's Note: Jesse's visions of the past will be in bold. Thoughts will be in italics.

Jesse and Alice were alone in the meadow. They were lying on the ground. Well, Jesse was. Alice was currently using Jesse as a pillow. She had placed her head on Jesse's lap and was waiting to see what her past life was like.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I want to know how different I am now and if I'm still the same person you fell in love with all those years ago."

"You are Ali, very much so."

"Show me."

Jesse placed one of her hands on Alice's head and held her hand with the other. She told Alice to relax and it would be clearer if she closed her eyes. Jesse took a deep breath and began showing Alice their past together.

_**The first thing Jesse saw when she was born was a very beautiful young girl. She could hear her father in the back ground. She could tell that he was biting her mother in hopes that the venom would keep her alive. She reached for the girl and the girl slowly crawled up the bed to get closer to her. She was hesitant at first but she finally got close enough to touch baby Jesse. She grabbed the towel that was on the table next to the bed so that she could wrap the baby in it.**_

_**"You're a big newborn. I always thought you would be smaller. I'm Alice." **_

_**Baby Jesse didn't say anything. Instead she just smiled and grabbed Alice's thumb and bit it. Alice pulled her hand back quickly. She was shocked that the baby already had all of her teeth and that she actually made her bleed. Alice was so shocked that she didn't notice Jesse putting her thumb into her mouth until it was already there. Jesse didn't bite her this time. Instead she started sucking on it. When Jesse finally released Alice's thumb, there were no signs of the bite. Alice was confused. There should have been some mark. This happened in a matter of only five seconds. **_

_**Jesse removed herself from Alice's grasp and sat next to her mother who didn't look like she was going to make it. Her heart beat began to slow down drastically. It didn't look like she would last long enough for the venom to turn her. Jesse grabbed her mother's hand and held it tightly. For some reason, she thought it would help her mother. She was right. Her mother's heart beat began to slowly get stronger. Jesse was just a baby so she wasn't strong enough to completely bring her back to full health but she could at least keep her heart beating. Her father noticed this and just stared at his daughter. He was amazed at the power of her. He was also shocked to notice that she actually seemed to understand what was happening.**_

_**Alice too was in shock. She didn't know what to say. She knew about vampires but she didn't know about them having a special ability. She didn't quite understand what was happening but she did know that Jesse's mother shouldn't be alive. She knew that the birth should have killed her. She didn't know if she should be afraid or not. She didn't feel as if the baby wanted to hurt her even when she bit her finger. She felt as if the baby wanted to keep her safe. She just looked at the baby in wonder. The whole time, Jesse was starring at Alice. She only took her eyes off of her for a few moments when she had first crawled over to her mother. Then her eyes were back on Alice. **_

_**For some reason the venom was moving faster than should be possible. Her heart was beginning to get faster and faster. Raife began to worry about both Alice and Jesse. They both had blood running through their veins and his wife would surely smell it and want it the moment she did. He had to get them out of there. He knew that it would be easier to get Alice away so he went to her first.**_

_**"Alice, sweetie. I need you to go home now. Remember when I said that you can't be around when Lillian woke up?"**_

_**Alice just nodded. She still hadn't taken her eyes off of Jesse.**_

_**"I'm going to take you home now okay."**_

_**Alice shook her head this time.**_

_**"What about baby Jesse?"**_

_**"I think you know that she's not a typical baby. She'll be fine. Her mother won't wake up while we're gone. She'll just stay with her mother."**_

_**Jesse nodded when Raife had quit talking. Raife was excited yet worried at the same time. His child was way too advanced to be a new born. She looked like she was a few months old but obviously smarter than that of a few month old baby. She shouldn't be able to understand him but he got the feeling that she understood everything that was going on. Maybe even better than he did. He called his son Joseph into the room and he entered right away.**_

_**"Is she alright?"**_

_**"I think she will be. Thanks to your little sister here. I'll explain when I get back. I need to take Alice home. Watch Jesse. It seems like Lillian will be awake a lot sooner than she should be."**_

_**"How is that possible?"**_

_**"I don't know but I think I have an idea. I'll tell you when I get back."**_

_**Raife didn't wait for Joseph to reply. He simply picked up Alice and carried her outside to his carriage. He made sure that she was safely secured before getting in himself. Alice wanted to stay with Jesse but knew that Raife wouldn't let her. The moment she saw her, she didn't want to ever leave her sight.**_

_**While Raife left, Joseph eyed his sister. He wasn't sure what to think of her. He didn't like how she just looked right back at him. It was almost as if she was waiting for him to say something. He hated that Raife had gotten his mother pregnant. He also hated that his father had turned him but not his mother. They wouldn't be in this mess if he had just turned her when he had the chance. Now they had a child that could bring them more trouble and possible make things worse. He also didn't like that Alice was in the room during the birth. At the same time he was surprised that Jesse didn't try and feed on Alice while she was here. **_

_**Joseph decided that he would try to move Jesse away from his mother. He walked closer to her and when he got close enough to pick her up he stopped. When he reached for her she leaned away and her grip on her mother's hand got tighter. She just shook her head at Joseph. He looked at her with confusion. He realized that she didn't want to let go of his mother. **_

_**"You know that she's going to try and bite you the moment she wakes up. I'm doing you a favor you little runt." **_

_**Jesse glared at him which surprised him. It was almost as if she understood him. He didn't know if that was the case to he tried something else to see if she really did.**_

_**"You understand what I'm saying don't you?"**_

_**Jesse nodded while still glaring at him.**_

_**"You aren't afraid of what will happen when she wakes up?" **_

_**She shook her head no.**_

_**"You seem to have gotten bigger since I first came in. you're definitely not a normal child."**_

_**Again Jesse shook her head. **_

_**"You think that you can protect her?"**_

_**Jesse nodded. **_

_**"Right. You're just a little baby. You can't protect anyone. You're useless at the moment."**_

_**Jesse thought he was hearing things when he heard a voice in his head. It was as if someone had spoke but the only person in the room was Jesse and her lips never moved. She hadn't said a thing but he heard her clear as day.**_

_**"Who's the one keeping our mother's heart beating?"**_

_**Joseph didn't know what to think. He didn't know how that was possible. **_

_**"She won't hurt me." **_

_**"How are you doing that?" **_

_**"It's a gift. I can make anyone I want hear my thoughts. Don't worry about mother. She won't hurt me. I heal fast."**_

_**"There won't be any healing fast when she's draining your blood."**_

_**"I'll be fine. You'll see."**_

_**"I don't think so kid. Why don't you just let go of her?" **_

_**"She needs me. She'll wake up faster if I'm with her. I don't want her to suffer for days. This way it'll only be another hour or two and she won't feel any pain." **_

_**"How do you know that?"**_

_**"It's my ability. I can heal myself as well as others. I can take away all of their physical pain when I'm healing them."**_

_**"How do you know all this?"**_

_**"I could hear and understand things in the womb. When I was born, the first thing I did was bite Alice. Then I healed her when I tasted her blood. I really like Alice. I didn't want her to leave. I want to be with her now."**_

_**"You can't be around Alice much if you're going to bite her. Mother would want her blood too much as well. Either one of you could kill her very easily."**_

_**"No we won't. I would never hurt Alice. And I won't let anyone else hurt her either. Besides, I don't even have venom. I can't change her and I didn't drink her blood. I just tasted it. I wanted to drink it but I knew it would kill her so I stopped. And then she was healed. That's when I thought I could save mother. Her heart didn't sound very strong at all and when I grabbed her hand it got strong enough to keep her blood flowing throughout her body." **_

_**"It seems like you love Alice, but that's not possible. You are merely about an hour old."  
**_

_**"I do love her. From the moment I heard her voice, I wanted to see her. Now that I have, I never want to be away from her. I want to be with her now. Will she be back?"**_

_**"I don't know. I doubt it. When mother wakes all she'll want is blood and she'll do anything to get it. Alice can't be around her when she's like that. You may be extremely advanced and gifted but you're still just a baby. You won't be able to protect her from our mother."**_

_**"Yes I would but I won't need to. Mother will be fine shortly after she is born. I'm sure of it." **_

_**"How can you know all this?"**_

_**"I told you, I'm gifted." **_

_**"How gifted?"**_

_**"I don't know yet. I just know that I am. I know that I will be able to help mother. I also know that Alice is completely safe with me."**_

_**"I hope you're right about our mother not hurting you because it seems that she will wake soon. I have never seen a vampire change so quickly and quietly before."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yes. It usually lasts much longer and is very painful. I remember wanting to just die instead of being turned. It was terrible. I felt like I was on fire." **_

_**"Mother isn't going through any of that because of me. Maybe she won't be aggressive and violent when she wakes up."**_

_**"Now that would be a miracle. I doubt that happens. I don't think you're that gifted. You can't be."**_

_**"You never know. I could be more powerful than anyone you have ever seen."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"I don't know. I'm not that great. I can communicate by thought and heal myself and others. That's not that significant is it?"**_

_**"It's enough for Aro to want you, but we don't have to worry about that at the moment because he doesn't know that you exist. We intend on keeping it that way. Now that I know that you won't go out trying to kill everyone with a heartbeat, I plan on protecting you. Now I see why dad wanted to wait and find out how dangerous you are."**_

_**"You wanted to kill me before I was even born?"**_

_**"Yes. There were vampires in the past that had changed babies and toddlers. They looked like baby angels and no one could resist them. They killed so many people and never got over the bloodlust so they had to be destroyed so that we could go on living instead of being known throughout the world. We would be hunted and many would be dead if that happened. Both sides would lose so many people. There would be a constant war. The children had to be killed in order for that not to happen. I was afraid that you would be just like them." **_

_**"Wow. I guess I can't blame you. That would be terrible for everyone. I'm glad you waited like dad wanted." **_

_**Just then, Sue's heart had quit beating. She started to move and then she opened her bright red eyes. She looked directly at Jesse and then went for her throat. Joseph tried to get between them but he was too late. Sue held onto Jesse as she drank her blood. Jesse didn't even try to get out of the way. It was almost as if she wanted her to drink her blood. She did however notice the look of panic and shock on Joseph's face and she began sending her thoughts to him.**_

_**"Don't worry Joseph. She won't kill me. I'll be fine. She'll be done in a few minutes. I know this for sure so please stop worrying. Go tell dad what you know and have seen. Just keep him out until mom is done. He would overreact if he saw this." **_

_**Raife had just pulled up to the house with the carriage right after that. Joseph went out to greet him and to keep him from seeing what his wife was doing to his daughter and so that he could get away from the sight himself. He couldn't help but feel as if he could have done something to prevent it and he didn't want to wait in see if Jesse was wrong. **_

_**Raife was almost to the room when Joseph ran into him. He looked confused and upset that Joseph had left Jesse alone with Sue.**_

_**"I know you wanted me to stay with them but Jesse isn't like anything I've ever seen before. She can communicate her thoughts to people, one person at a time we think. We really had no way of testing it. She has the ability to heal herself as well as others. That's why mother is awake right now. She didn't scream out in pain once. But there's something else."**_

_**"Tell me Joseph. What happened? Are they both okay?"**_

_**"I know that mom is, but I'm not too sure about Jesse. Mom bit her and was drinking her blood as I left. I tried jumping between them but I was too late and mom is way too strong for me to pull her off of Jesse. Jesse told me that she would be fine and to come explain things to you. She wanted me to stop worrying about her. She told me to go to you for my sake, not hers. She also thought that you would overreact and do something you would later regret." **_

_**Raife just stood there in shock for a moment. He had no idea what to think. Part of him wanted to rush in and save his daughter. Another part didn't want to go in to find her dead because then he would want to kill his wife. He didn't want to kill his wife because he loved her very much. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her again. He already felt bad for getting her pregnant and then turning her. He finally decided that he had waited long enough and that he needed to go see what was going on. He walked around Joseph to get to the door. He could have moved much faster but he just didn't want to see anything bad on the other side of the door. As he reached for the door he heard a scream. He opened the door immediately and was in shock at what he saw.**_


	6. Visions of the Past 2

**Lilly had Jesse down on the ground and was tickling her. The little girl was alternating between screaming and laughing. They were both extremely happy. It was as if they were a normal human family. Raife smiled the moment he realized what was going on. He felt as if this was the best moment of his life as a vampire. A similar situation had occurred when Joseph was five but that was years ago. 15 to be exact. He missed seeing his wife that happy. When Jesse noticed that her father was watching she smiled at him and then wiggled out from underneath her mother. She ran to her father and jumped into his waiting arms. Raife smiled at his daughter and hugged her tightly. He then walked over to his wife with their daughter in his arms.**

**"Raife, I'm so glad that you've made it back. Isn't she the most precious thing you have ever seen?"**

**"Isn't that the same thing that you said when you're little Joey was born?"**

**Jesse giggled and her brother being called little Joey.**

**"Yes, she's so much like her brother. Just a little more beautiful due to the fact that she is half vampire and little Joey was only a mere human when he was born. I love her so much Raife. I know how bad you felt but you needn't worry now. She's perfect and harmless."**

**"I can see that. Joseph filled me in about this little one. She's not as little as she was when I first saw her though. She seems to be growing a bit fast."**

**"A bit? She looks like she's a month old. She's only about a few hours old honey. Is that a good or bad thing? I don't know what to think of that yet."**

**"I think she'll be fine. Won't you beautiful?"**

_**"Of course I will dad." **_

**"Wow. Jo wasn't lying when he said you could send your thoughts to people." **

_**"Nope." **_

**"She's going to do great things Raife. I just know it." **

_**"You really think so?"**_

**"Yes honey. You can communicate with thoughts and heal yourself as well as others. Because of you my transformation wasn't that painful and you kept my heart beating. I would have really died if you hadn't grabbed my hand when you did. I owe so much to you. **

**_"I had to do it. You're my mother. I didn't want to lose you. I love you mom. That and I heard dad say he would be so upset if I ended up killing you and I didn't want him to hate me. I thought that he would maybe kill me if I didn't help you. I wanted to have a family."_**

**"I wouldn't have killed you if she didn't survive giving birth to you. I let her go on with the pregnancy because I had faith that you wouldn't be like those other children. I knew that there was going to be some human in you so you couldn't be nearly as bad as them. I'm so glad I was right. Well, I didn't know how well you would be but I am glad that you haven't tried killing anyone yet. The way you were with Alice was amazing. I thought for sure when you bit her that I would lose you. I thought you were going to kill Alice."**

**_"I would never kill Alice. She's important to me. It's weird. I don't love her like I love you guys and Joseph. It's more intense. Why is that?"_**

**"You'll know when you're older sweetie. Much older."**

**"You heard her too?"**

**"Yes. You sent thoughts to both of us?"**

**_"I wanted to see if it worked."_**

**"You are truly amazing." **

**"Do you think that we will have to worry about Aro? I don't want to lose our baby."**

**"She'll be fine with the help of Joseph. He can make her look like a normal baby girl and no one will know."**

**_"Except for Alice."_**

**"I don't think that would be a good idea honey. She's only five and we don't want to confuse her more than we already have. She thinks that we are super human or something. I think we should move. We can't put you or that sweet little girl in any danger. We've put her through enough just by getting close to her."**

_**"But I don't want to leave Alice. I need to be with her. And she needs me. I know she does. I want to always be with her. I won't be happy without her. Don't you want me to be happy?"**_

**"We know you love her Jess but we can't do that to her. She's a normal five year old girl. She won't understand and she's not supposed to know about us but she does. That already puts her at risk."**

_**JE: But I don't want to leave her. I have to be with her. I don't feel right without her. **_

**"Jo, why did you have to let that little girl in our lives? Didn't I tell you that it would only put her in danger?"**

**"Yes, mother you did. I couldn't just leave her there by herself. Her parents didn't seem to have noticed that she had left. They were too busy freaking out over something. She needed our help. I think she still needs it. I agree with Jess on this one. I can make everyone see her as a normal new born except for Alice. Alice is smarter than you would think." **

**"I don't think that we can risk it."**

_**"Please daddy? I love her. I don't know if I could be happy without her. I don't want to find out. I need her daddy."**_

**"You just had to pull the daddy card didn't you? How can I say no to that?"**

**"Raife! Think of that poor girl. I don't think that she could take it. Jess gets bigger every hour. How is she going to deal with that?"**

_**"Mom, please let us stay. I don't want to leave without her. Think of what it would be like to leave all of us behind."**_

**"That's different. You're all my family."**

_**"She is my family too mommy."**_

**"Aww, mom, how can you resist that? She just called you mommy. Don't tell me you don't think that's cute."**

**"It's very cute but think of Alice."**

**"I am." **

**"Me too. I think about her a lot. She's pretty. I want to see her again. Daddy, can I see her again?"**

**"Lil, I think we should let her see Alice. Maybe Alice could decide if she wants to continue to see us. If this freaks her out then we can move."**

**"I don't know."**

_**"Please, mommy."**_

**"Yeah, please mommy."**

**"It's worth a try Lil."**

**"Fine. You can see her tomorrow. It's not fair to have all of you ganging up on my though. Don't make a habit of it."  
**

_**"I want to see her now."**_

**"I think you should wait."**

_**"Why? I want to see her now."**_

**"He just left her house half an hour ago sweetie. It takes that long to get to the hospital and back to her house. That would be a little suspicious. Maybe we could wait an hour or two."**

**"One hour!"**

**"Two but only if you don't say another word about it. I could change my mind and we could move at any time." **

**Jesse didn't say anything or rather send any more thoughts to her mother after that. She just sat still in her father's arms. He didn't seem to want to put her down.**

_**"Daddy, could you put me down now please?"**_

**"Sorry sweetie. I was just so excited to have a daughter of my own. I never thought that I would have any more children after your brother here. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to have children."**

_**"It's okay."**_

**Raife placed Jesse back on the ground and to everyone's surprise she began pacing. She was anxiously awaiting Alice's arrival. She didn't want to wait for her. She wanted to see her now. It was all she could think about. This continued for the next hour and a half. Then she pleaded with her father to take her with him to get Alice but both her parents as well as her brother convinced her that it would be better if she stayed home.**

**While her father left, Jesse continued to pace back and forth. She was worried that Alice would not want to be around anymore due to how much different she was than the rest of her family. Sure Alice knew about their differences but she had no idea what to expect with Jesse. No one really did. She didn't want to scare her away.**

**It may have only been twenty-five minutes but to Jesse it seemed like forever. When Alice walked into the room, it took nearly all of her strength not to jump on Alice. She just stood there and waited for her to make the first move. To her surprise, Alice smiled at her and walked towards her. She stopped when she was about two feet away. Jesse walked over to her and looked up at her. **

**"I explained to her that you wouldn't be like any other newborn. I told her that you were special and that she wasn't in any danger around you. You probably already know this but she knows what we are and that we don't feed on humans. She was anxious to see you." **

**Jesse, still not able to actually talk yet, asked her father if she, Alice, knew of her way of communicating. When he told her that he pretty much explained everything to her, she finally began her first conversation with Alice.**

_**"Hello Alice. I'm Jesse. We're going to be really close. Don't worry about being friends with someone younger than you. I grow quickly."**_

**Alice looked a little shocked to be able to hear Jesse's thoughts but it didn't take her long to respond. She had been told that Jesse would be able to communicate with her she just didn't expect it to be so clear. Her thoughts definitely were more that of an older child, not a newborn.**

**"I can tell. You're already bigger than the last time I saw you and that wasn't that long ago. You really are special. I'm glad that we're going to be close friends."**

_**"Me too. You're family to me now. Actually, you have been since the first time I heard your voice. You told my mother that you couldn't wait to meet me. You said that you knew we would be good friends. How did you know?"**_

**"I had a dream about you. We were much older in the dream. I think I might have been twelve. You looked much older than twelve. We were holding hands and smiling at each other."**

_**"How did you know it was me?"**_

**"I didn't really know until I saw you. But it was definitely you. I can tell now because you look similar. We're both going to be beautiful. You'll look even more beautiful than me. You already do."**

_**"I don't think so." **_

**"I've seen it. You'll just get more beautiful as you grow. I will too just nowhere near your beauty."**

_**"You're not gonna let me win are you?"**_

**"Never."**

**The two of them continued to talk for a few hours until Alice had to go back home. Jesse didn't want her to leave and Alice took her time leaving to spend more time with Jesse. She didn't want to leave Jesse. She wanted to be with her at all times. **

**Jesse went to bed shortly after Alice left. That was the first time she dreamt about Alice. It was the dream that Alice said that she had. She also had one of them lying together in a meadow. They were much older. She had one hand on Alice's head and the other was holding one of Alice's hands. Alice had her head in Jesse's lap and she looked like she was sleeping. Jesse knew that wasn't possible because the Alice in her dream was a vampire. Jesse woke up smiling and thinking of Alice. They would always be together. Then she said her first word.**

**"Ali."  
**

Alice looked up at Jesse and smiled at her lovingly.

"You knew the first time that you fell asleep that I would bring you to this meadow?"

"Yes. I didn't know what it was about or why we were here but I just knew that it meant that I would always be with you. At the time I thought it meant that you chose to become a vampire so you could be with me forever. I had no idea that it would be a reunion."

"It's not your fault Jess. I still want to be with you."

"You might not want that when you've seen everything."

"You're wrong, Jess. I'll always want to be with you."

Alice leaned toward Jesse. As her lips were a mere inch away from Jesse's, Jesse pulled away. Alice looked as if Jesse had slapped her.

"What's wrong? Have you changed your mind about me?"

"No! I would never change my mind about you Ali."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't think we should rush into things seeing as you don't even know what happened and what made me leave. I shouldn't have left you Ali."

"That's all in the past. Sure I want to finally know about it but what I want now is to be with you."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Ali."

"I think it is. I loved you before I really met you. That happened to me twice now Jess. I apparently had a vision of you when I was younger and loved you right away. The same thing happened a few weeks ago. This love is more intense than it was then but that doesn't matter. I love you Jesse. I want to be with you."

"I'm still not so sure about that Ali."

"Well I am. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes!"

"Then kiss me."

"Nice try Ali but I'm not going to fall for that anymore. I used to when I was young but not now."

"You're going to give in."

"Oh really? How can you be so sure?"

"I saw it remember. I saw much more than that and you know it".

"It didn't take place in this meadow though now did it?"

Alice smiled mischievously at Jesse and Jesse, remembering what that look usually meant, started to back up.

"No, but this did."

Alice jumped at Jesse and tackled her so that she was on the ground and Alice was on top of her. Before Jesse could even think about moving, Alice's lips were already on hers. This time, Jesses didn't try and move away. Instead she deepened the kiss which made Alice moan a little. That got Jesse's attention and she slowly pushed Alice off of her.

Alice just sat there for a moment. She didn't want Jesse to stop. That was the most amazing kiss of her life and she wanted more. She had never been so turned on by a kiss in her life and she wanted to know just how turned on Jesse could get her. She was upset that the kiss had ended so soon.

"We don't have to stop. I really don't want to."

"I know you don't Ali, but I can't go any further with you until you know what I did and how much I hurt you. You won't want me then."

"Yes I will. I know it Jess. I'm not letting you go this time even if that means that I have to follow you and leave my family behind. I can't lose you again Jess. Not now. Not ever. I've never felt like this before and I don't want to know what it's like to live without it. Don't do that to me Jess. I'm not going to leave you."

"You never were the one to do the leaving. It was always me. I can't believe I hurt you so much Ali. I shouldn't even be here right now. I don't deserve you."

Jesse tried to get up but Alice moved to her lap and wouldn't move. She put one of her hands on her face and gently pulled Jesse's head up so she could see look into her eyes.

"Jess, if you don't deserve me, the why do I want you so damn much? I've never wanted anything more in my life. I can't imagine being without you now that you're here. I don't want to lose you because of something as stupid as you thinking that you don't deserve me. From what I've seen, you do. I don't care about what happened. I just wanted to see what my human life was like and how different I am. I want to know what it was like kissing you that first time and the first time we made love. Those are the kinds of things I want to know about my past right now."

"I'll only show those to you if you let me show you what I did to hurt you. You might change your mind about me."

"Fine, but I'm definitely not changing my mind about you."

"It's been a long day. Maybe we should head back. I'm getting a little tired. I haven't shown anyone that much in a while. It kind of drains my energy to do that."

"Nice change of subject Jess, but you're right. We do need to go back. After you kiss me again."

"Alice."

"Jesse."

Jesse knew that she would eventually give in so she just opted to give Alice what she wanted. She didn't have to move much seeing as Alice was still on her lap. She slowly moved closer to Alice and when their lips were about to meet, she quickly closed the gap and pulled away not even a second later.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!"

"You weren't specific. You just said kiss you and I did so get off of me and march your ass back home!"

"I will do no such thing until you kiss me properly."

"Are you sure about that little Ali?"

Alice growled at Jesse who moved so quickly that Alice was not sitting on the ground and not on Jesse's lap. She was about to get up when Jesse ran up to her, picked her up, and slammed her against a tree. Alice growled once again and seconds later she got what she wanted. Jesse was kissing her with more passion than Jasper ever did. She was getting extremely turned on and started grinding into Jesse's leg. That's when Jesse stopped kissing her. She smiled at Alice and then ran off into the woods. Alice let out a threatening growl and chased after her.

Jesse was waiting about a mile away from the Cullen's house when Alice finally caught up with her.

"Took you long enough."

"You're such a damn tease!"

"Just getting you back for all those times in the past and those to come."

"You don't play fair."

"You never did so why should I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out later. Let's go in before Esme starts to worry about you."

They ran the rest of the way holding hands. They entered the Cullen's house the same way.


	7. Rose

Jasper smiled at them before heading upstairs. He still didn't like seeing Alice happy with someone other than him. He tried to hide it but he knew that Alice could tell that seeing her with Jesse bothered him a bit. He still wanted to spend eternity with Alice. He knew that wasn't possible so he had spent most of the day moving his things from Alice's room. He knew that she wouldn't want to move. She designed the room herself. It reminded him of way too many past memories with Alice. Some of them just a few weeks ago.

Alice had watched Jasper go up the stairs with sadness in her eyes. She knew what he had spent the day doing. She also knew that Jesse would help her redesign their room. She felt bad because Jasper moved out so that she wouldn't have to. She wanted to tell him but she didn't want to leave the meadow at the time. She actually wanted to be back there so that they could still have time to themselves. She knew that would never happen with Emmet around.

"Emmet!"

"Yes, Alice, that's why we came back. Well, that and I knew I would never get you to leave if we stayed much longer."

Alice glared at Jesse who just smiled sweetly at her. Jesse then turned toward Emmett. He had a big goofy grin on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Jesse walked towards him.

"So, Emmett, what do I owe you?"

"Whatever Rose wants. I think I know what she'll ask but I'll leave it to her."

"Rose?"

"Alice had a vision about me and you were there."

"I know about the vision. I had it a few days after meeting Em. I just thought I'd give you the chance to ask. "

"How exactly did you and Emmett meet?"

"Well, Em was hiking in the woods by himself and I was hunting a grizzly nearby. I noticed Emmett and was confused as to why a human would come that far into the woods. He could have been killed by a number of the wild animals in the area. That's why I went to check on him. Lucky for him, I showed up just in time to save him from a mountain lion. We hit it off and became friends instantly. Well, more like I became his savior. I had to constantly keep him out of trouble. If it weren't for me he would have died. Nearly got himself killed four times and I only spent about three months with him."

"So, you were just as prone to danger as I was?"

"No, not quite, Bella."

"He went looking for danger. He claimed to love seeing me in action. He seemed to think I would always be there to save his ass."

"The one time she didn't, Rose did."

"That's why I didn't step in that time. I knew she would make it in time."

"She told me about you Rose."

"You knew about me?"

"I had a vision in a dream after I met Emmett. It was of you saving him. Then I had one of Emmett being with his new family. You were with him."

"She told me that she kept saving me so that I could have my Rose. She said that I would never see anyone that I thought would even compare to you. At the time I just thought that meant that you were going to be hot. I got so much more than that from you than I ever thought. You made me happy with my life, now it's my turn to do the same for you."

Rosalie smiled sweetly at Emmet before she responded.

"Em, you know you're showing your sweet and romantic side in front of your whole family right?"

"Yeah, but it's totally worth it."

"How did you come to owe Emmett if you were always the one saving him?"

"Believe it or not, I had to save her once. It wasn't quite the same way but it kept her from doing something that she would have regretted."

"What was it?"

"She had a vision of Alice and Jasper. This was during the time when she was running from the Vultori. She wanted to kill Jasper for touching "her Alice" but I talked her out of it. I told her that it could cause them to find both of you. They couldn't track her, but it would be much easier for them to find you, Alice. I reminded her of the vision she had of you being happy with Jasper and to give the poor guy a chance to make you happy. It was too soon for her to go to you. I almost didn't convince her until I mentioned the vision she had as a mere infant of the two of you in your meadow. That got her to finally calm down. She was all broody for a few weeks but then she thanked me and promised to repay me much later in life. She said that when she came back for you, she would also come back for me to give me the one thing that would make me happy."

Alice looked between Jesse and Emmett. She was a bit surprised to find out that Emmett knew that she would be a Cullen before she did herself.

"You knew about me before I knew I was going to be a Cullen?"

"Yup."

"You're really sweet Emmett. Jess, you should have come around sooner. I'm enjoying this side of Emmett."

"But then you wouldn't have had enough time with Jasper. It was all about timing. I only showed up now because it's perfect timing for not just us, but Jasper as well. And I couldn't keep holding off on Emmett. A deal is a deal."

"So, you had a vision about Jasper?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'll let that one play out. I'll just tell you that he does find happiness."

"Why must you be so mysterious?"

Edward had decided that he had kept quiet for too long. That and he always jumped at the chance to torment his favorite sister.

"Awe, poor Alice doesn't like not knowing does she?"

"Shut up Edward!"

Jesse knew that if she didn't stop this right away they would just spend an hour or two arguing. Even though she hadn't seen Alice in many, many years she could still read her like a book. Being able to read her mind helped too.

"Don't worry Alice, you won't have to wait too long to find out."

"How long?"

Jesse had almost forgotten how impatient Alice could be. She blamed most of that on her ability to see the future. In the past, she would always become anxious when she knew one of her visions could happen at any moment.

"It won't kill you to wait. Soon, Alice, soon."

Alice sighed knowing that she wouldn't get any more information out of Jesse. She was however, excited about Rose getting what she wanted. That reminded her; she never asked Jesse if it was possible. Before she could say anything, Jesse was answering her question.

"It is, Ali. I wouldn't give her free reign of what she wanted if it weren't. I would have given her options or at least told her that it wasn't possible."

Emmett again looked as giddy as a child. Jesse realized that she missed the big grizzly more than she thought.

"So you're going to do it?"

"Yes, but it will have to wait until tomorrow night. I'll need my rest and I'll need to eat something beforehand so that I can have enough energy to complete the process. If not the transformation will not be complete and she will only be half human."

Apparently Alice's impatience was contagious.

"Couldn't you just finish later?"

"It's best to get it done in one attempt. I'll be drained and will have to rest for quite a while before I would be able to finish. Would you really want to keep your Rose waiting longer than she has to?"

"No. When you put it that way it does make more sense to get it done on the first attempt."

Esme had been standing in the background listening to her children for quite some time. She wanted to know what was going on but she got caught up in the stories about Jesse and Emmett. She was also shocked that Emmett was being so sweet in front of everyone. The moment she saw a chance, she jumped right into the conversation.

"What exactly are you talking about? What are you going to do to Rosalie?"

Rose smiled at Esme and walked over to her embracing her in a hug. While she was still holding her, Rose spoke quietly in her ear but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't know how it's possible, but Jess is going to make me human again."

"How? What? But…"

"I can heal anyone or thing. Bringing back the dead takes a lot out of me. I've only done it with a vampire. I tried once on a human but it didn't work. I guess because vampires aren't completely dead they can be turned back into a human. The one and only time I did it I was in a coma for a week. I'm much stronger now than I was then so I shouldn't be out that long."

Esme looked and Jesse in awe. It seems that with the exception of Jasper, everyone in her family was going to be happy with their lives. She would worry about Jasper later because she was focused on Rose now.

"Wow. You really can give Rosalie exactly what she wants."

Bella still looked confused. She had been half listening and thinking to herself the whole time. She then decided to ask Jesse a question.

"Then wouldn't you have to turn Emmett as well?"

"Not exactly Bella."

Before she could say more, Rosalie beat her to it.

"I don't think that it would be fare to ask Jesse to go through all of that and Em enjoys his life the way it is. I don't want to take that from him. I also don't want to see him watch me get old knowing that I would die one day and he won't."

" Then why?"

" Think about it Bella. Why do I want to be human?"

"Oh. You want to have a baby with Emmett!"

"That's exactly what I want."

"It won't be right away. Emmett will have to get used to being a hell of a lot more gentle with you Rose."

Carlisle still had doubts about what Jesse was going to attempt with Rosalie. He thought of the chance that Jesse might not be successful and how upset Rosalie would be. He didn't want to see her get that low. She was pretty bad before she had Emmett and he didn't want to ever see her that way again.

"Are you sure that's wise? Look at what Bella went through with Nessie."

"Carlisle, Rose will be fine. I can heal her. You already know what the baby's diet will be. I'll be with her the whole time to make sure that everything is fine. I won't let anything bad happen to her."

"I trust her Carlisle. Please understand. I want this more than anything. I can finally have the family that I've always wanted. I trust her. Alice even saw it."

Emmett came to his wife's aid on this one. He had known Jesse for years and he knew that she wouldn't have offered if there was the slightest chance of something going wrong.

"I've known her for years Carlisle. She would never let anything happen to Rose."

"You knew her when you were human. Do you know how much she could have changed since then?"

"Yeah but she hasn't changed much at all though. She has more abilities but she's still the same Jesse that I knew."

Alice decided to step in. She knew that Jesse could pull it off. Rosalie may be a pain in the ass every now and then but she did want her to be happy.

"I don't think it'll be a problem Carlisle. In my vision, Rose was fine. She looked like she was sleeping. She looked peaceful. Everything will work out. We have one of the most powerful beings here. She knows what she's doing Carlisle."

"She said that she had only done this once before Rosalie. That doesn't make her an expert."

Edward had enough of this argument because he knew that Alice's vision would happen. All of the visions she had about Jesse were true so this one was bound to happen as well. That and he really did want to see Rosalie happy.

"I think we should just let her do it. I saw Alice's vision as well. Everything looked fine. I know that you don't want to lose any of your children but nothing is going to happen to Rose. She'll be fine. Jesse will make sure of it."

"I sure hope you're all right."


	8. Rose 2

One Month Later.

To make Carlisle more accepting of turning Rosalie into a human again, Jesse spent an entire month preparing. She hunted more than she usually did to make herself stronger so that she wouldn't slip into another coma. She wouldn't mind too much she just didn't want to hear Alice tell her how worried she was over and over.

Rosalie didn't want to wait that long but she did like that he quit making comments and complaining. She really hated it when he actually acted like her father. At the same time, she was glad that Jesse was preparing and taking the whole ordeal seriously. She had hunted more in one month than Rosalie did in two. She knew that it was more of a benefit for the both of them this way. She was just very impatient. She wanted a child and she wanted it now. She also knew that would have to wait even after she was human. Emmett would have a lot to get used to.

Jesse wandered upstairs to find Carlisle. She had come up with an idea that may make him feel better about turning Rosalie but she wanted his help and approval. She went to his room and knocked quietly.

"Come in."

"Carlisle, I would like to speak with you about tomorrow."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No, I just had an idea when I was thinking about the last time I did this."

"You mean the only time."

"Yes, but it was successful. With the help of my father, we brought back one of his friends who no longer wanted to be a vampire. He had fallen in love but couldn't bare her living as a vampire. It took a lot of time and energy. I remember why though. With your help, I might be able to change her more quickly without draining myself too much."

"You've got my attention."

"His body didn't have a single drop of blood running through it. It wasn't until my father got the idea to inject blood into his veins. I can heal but only if there is something to heal. I couldn't make blood just appear in his body. With just a little bit in his body, I was able to get his heart to pump enough throughout his body. It was a slow process. I would have given up if my father hadn't thought of it."

"Whose blood did he use?"

"Mine. I tried to talk him out of it but he said that there wasn't any time."

"But, you're not even fully human. Did he realize the damage that could have caused?"

"It didn't. He was fine. He lived another seventy-five years after I turned him. He died two months after the woman he fell in love with as a vampire died."

"So, what's the new idea?"

"I was thinking that if we inject her with my blood as soon as it's possible then the transformation wouldn't take as long. The sooner she has blood in her veins, the sooner she will permanently change. I can get the heart to beat but without blood, it's no use. She'd die the moment I quit trying to heal her and biting her might not work."

"Sounds like it will work. How soon would I be able to get a needle to pierce her skin?"

"I'm not sure about that. It shouldn't take too long if I focus on one area then it shouldn't take too long. Maybe a few minutes. I haven't done this in years so I don't really know. I'm much stronger now but I don't know if that makes a difference or not. I hope it does."

"Well, I think that it may work out well. You should probably get some rest just in case it still takes quite a bit of energy out of you. I do believe that it won't be as bad seeing as you've been preparing for a month."

"True. I did it last time on a whim."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Amazing. You truly are the most powerful being in the world."

"I'm not sure about that. You've just never met anyone like me before. For all we know, there could be someone much stronger than me out there somewhere."

Jesse then turned and left Carlisle's office. She went to find Alice. She found it much easier to relax when Alice was around. It didn't take her long to find her because Alice already knew she was looking for her. Alice was sitting outside on the porch waiting for her. Alice looked up at her and smiled.

"Care for a walk my love?"

"I'd love to my Ali."

When Alice said walk, what she really meant was her running as fast as she can with Jesse running right next to her. Alice was much slower than Jesse and Jesse often described Alice's run as a walk to her. They go on "walks" often when Jesse wants to relax. They were headed straight for the meadow. They got there soon enough and sat down in the grass next to each other. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Alice spoke.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest a bit and relax. I seem to do that best when you're around."

"Are you telling me that you're taking advantage of me?"

"Well of course."

"What would you do without me?"

"I'd probably go crazy. That's why I'm leaving if you decide that you don't want me after I actually get around to telling you everything that happened in our past together."

"I already told you that I'm not going to let you leave me. I love you Jess and nothing is going to change that."

"But Ali, you didn't see how broken you were. I hate myself for doing that to you."

"It's okay now. You're here now and I'm happier than I have ever been. Something tells me that I'm only going to be happy with you in my life. I don't want to live without you. Ever. I need you Jess. You're my world now. I'll never let go of you now that I've got you."

"I hope you're right Ali. You have no idea how much I want you to be right."

"Yes, I do."

Alice moved closer to Jesse and wrapped her arms around her. She held her closely and tightly. She wanted her to know that she would never leave. Jesse returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. After a while, Alice pulled away to look at Jesse and make sure that she was okay.

"Do you feel any better now?"

"Yeah, a little. You just don't understand Ali."

"We can talk about all that later, Jess. Right now, you need to relax. That's why we're here right?"

"That and because I haven't spent any time alone with you in two days. I've been so busy getting ready."

"I know, baby. It's good though. You're just making sure everything will work out right."

"So it didn't bother you not spending time alone with me?"

"Now I wouldn't say that. I just said that it's understandable. I missed this. I missed us."

"It'll be over soon enough. Then we'll have as much time as you want."

"We'll have forever."

"I hope so, Ali."

"Jess?"

"Ali?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ali."

Jesse lied down on the grass and Alice cuddled into her. They stayed that way for a couple hours just talking and occasionally just enjoying the silence as Jesse dozed on and off. Alice didn't mind when Jesse fell asleep. She liked how peaceful she looked. When Jesse noticed that Alice was staring at her, she leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and passionate. It was if their lips fit together perfectly. Alice sighed into the kiss knowing that Jesse wouldn't let her get far. Jesse, noticing this from Alice just laughed.

"We have plenty of time for that Ali, just not right now."

"Not even just a quickie?"

"There's no such thing as a quickie when it comes to us Ali. Well, was."

"Really?"

"Your idea of a quickie then was at least a couple hours. For some reason, I think it may be longer for you now."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I need as much energy as I can get for tomorrow. Knowing you, I would probably be the one that needs the breaks now. You would be the one wearing me out this time."

"So, how often did you wear me out in the past?"

"As often as we could. You were such a horny teenager. You still are."

"Hey!"

"It's true and you know it."

"I wouldn't be if someone would just give in already."

"Soon, Ali."

"I hate waiting."

"I know, baby, but you won't regret it. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"You better. I haven't had to wait for any lovin' in years and I don't like it one bit."

"It won't be much longer Ali, I promise."

"Give me a date."

"No."

"Why?"

"That would ruin the surprise and that wouldn't be any fun."

"I hate that you can surprise me."

"I think you'll love it this time. Just trust me, Ali."

"I do trust you, I just don't like waiting."

"Get used to it babe."

"You wouldn't keep me waiting just to be mean would you?"

"Never!"

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?"

"I have no idea Ali. You tell me."

Instead of telling her, Alice growled and tackled her. They rolled around in the grass wresting for a bit until Alice ended up on top.

"I win."

"I let you, I always have. I know how much you like it on top."

"You know me so very well."

Alice then decided to attack Jesse's lips with her own. Surprisingly, Jesse didn't stop her this time and that one kiss turned into a heated make out session. This lasted for about an hour or so. Alice had learned to not try and push Jesse any further because then Jesse would stop. Alice was currently content with kissing Jesse. Jesse made it much more enjoyable than Jasper so she didn't mind that she wasn't going any further tonight.

Jesse knew that they needed to get back but she really didn't want to stop kissing Alice. She hadn't been kissed like this since she left Alice and she missed it. She had almost forgotten how much she loved just making out with her. She knew that once she gave in and made love to Alice, that she wouldn't be able to get enough of her. She just wanted to wait until Alice decided whether or not she wanted her to leave or not. She planned on telling Alice the rest of their story after she turned Rose. A day or two after Rose had changed she would try to get Alice to leave with her for a few days. It shouldn't take much convincing seeing as her Ali loved being alone with her.

"Ali?"

"Just five more minutes Jess."

"We really need to get"

"Please?"

"Fine, but just five more minutes."

Ten minutes later, Alice was still on top of Jesse refusing to get up.

"Ali, you said five and I gave you ten. We need to get back."

"I don't think that we do. You aren't changing Rosalie for another five hours so we have at least four to ourselves."

"Do you really want to stay out here for the next four hours?"

"If that means spending alone time with you then yes."

"Are you sure? It's going to storm soon and Emmett wants to play baseball with Rose before I turn her. It won't be the same without you Ali. You wouldn't want to upset Rose or Em now would you?"

"Yes, I would."

"Ali."

"Fine, but they both owe me when this is all over. They have taken away some alone time with the most important person in my life and I don't like it one bit."

"It'll be fine Ali. You love baseball and I want to see my girl kick Emmett's ass at something."

"Your girl huh?"

"Yeah, for now."

"For always."

"I hope so Ali. We should get back now."

"They don't even know when it's going to storm. We can stay a bit longer."

"No, Ali. It's going to storm in exactly"

"One minute and forty-seven seconds."

"Don't you think they would like a heads up?"

"No."

"I said they, Ali, not you."

"Fine, you win. This time."

"That's right. I did win. Now get that cute little ass of yours back home before I go tell Emmett that you were planning on not telling him about the storm and not wanting to play."

"You wouldn't."

"Are you sure about that? I don't think he has teased you enough lately. You better start running Ali."

With that, Jesse took off full speed for the Cullen's home. By the time Ali got there, the rest of the family was ready to play and Jesse had Alice's things ready for her.

"Took you long enough little pixie."

"Shut up you big grizzly."

"Oh, looks like someone didn't get enough alone time with her lover."

"Rose, if you want to keep your husband you might want to shut him up."

"Em, could you please not make fun of Ali for not getting any? It's starting to bother her that you still do and she doesn't"

"If you've ever wondered why I was so glad to finally have another sister besides you, now you know why."

"Awe, you're so sweet Alice."

Alice just growled at Rosalie and got ready. In just a few short minutes they were all in the field playing baseball. It lasted for about three hours. Jesse did get to see her girl kick Emmett's ass. Alice's team beat his three out of four times and he was complaining about it.

"Calm down Emmett. It's just baseball."

"Shut it Alice. Since when did you become so competitive anyways? You've never played that good before."

"Just wanted to have some fun Em. I have a feeling the next few days are going to be a bit different compared to what we are used to."

"Not by that much it will basically be like when Bella was still human."

"Not really. Instead of Edward not getting any that will be you. You have to learn to be careful around Rose remember?"

"Damn it!"

"Awe poor Emmett."

"Yeah well you're not getting any either."

"True. But that can change sooner for me than it would for you."

"Right."

"Yeah Em. Are you sure you can be that gentle with Rosalie?"

"I never hurt Bella did I?"

"No, but were you trying to have sex with her?"

"No."

"My point exactly."

"Can we please change the subject?"

"Sorry Carlisle."

"I think that Jesse should get some rest for the next hour if she's going to be changing Rosalie soon."

"I agree with Carlisle. Jess, sweetie, let's go to my room so you can relax."

Jesse followed Alice upstairs to her room knowing that Alice didn't plan on letting her rest. When they got there Jesse immediately went to the bed to lie down.

"You're not going to sleep are you?"

"For a bit Ali. I need all the energy I can get."

"But you don't need much sleep."

"Ali, we can play later I promise. Right now I just need to relax. That game took a bit of energy out of me. I'm not a full vampire; I do get tired ya know."

"I know, Jess. I just wanted to spend more time alone with you."

"I have an idea, Ali. Why don't you and I go away for a few days after Rosalie is turned and doing well? Just the two of us."

"How much longer after Rosalie is turned?"

"A day or two."

"How about just one day?"

"We'll see. It depends on how well things go with Rosalie."

"I think she'll be fine."

"I just promised you a few days alone with me and you're still trying to negotiate."

"I want all the alone time we can get."

"We have a lot of talking to do."

"We can do that too."

"First."

"What?"

"We do the talking first. There are some things that you have to know before we get to that Ali. I told you that I needed to tell you about our past. I know you don't want to hear about it but I need you to know what happened. Just let me do this Ali, and then we can do whatever you want. We can talk about it later but right now I really need to rest."

Alice just stood by the side of the bed staring at Jesse. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to argue and Jesse did need to rest before she turned Rosalie. So she quietly climbed into bed with Jesse and held her as she drifted off to sleep. The two of them just lay there until Carlisle came upstairs an hour later.

"She still sleeping?"

"Yeah, she's been out for nearly an hour now. Is it time to wake her?"

"Yeah. She looks so peaceful now instead of troubled."

"What do you mean?"

"When she's not next to you, she doesn't look too happy. She thinks a lot and she looks troubled when she does almost as if she is arguing with herself. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to find out what she's been thinking soon."

"Give her a few more minutes and then wake her. Rosalie is just about ready."

Alice sat in her bed confused about what Carlisle had said. She had always thought that Jesse was happy and she was concerned. Could what Jesse did in her past really be that bad? Now she wasn't sure if she should have agreed to hear about her past with Jesse. She liked the way things were now and she didn't want to lose her. She was about to wake Jesse when she had a vision.

_Alice and Jesse were in a hotel room somewhere in the mountains. Alice was sitting across from Jesse on the bed and it looked as if she would be crying if she could. She looked up and Jesse with sadness in her eyes._

"_I felt everything as if it was happening. It was as if I was reliving what had happened."_

"_No one has ever experienced that before. They just see the memories, not relive them. How did you feel Ali?"_

"_Scared and alone. I saw you and even called out to you but you just left me there all alone."_

Alice came out of her vision as soon as Jesse woke up. She didn't look at her at first because she knew that Jesse would have known that she had just had a vision. She was confused even more because of it.

"Ali, I can explain…"

"Not right now Jess. You have to go. Rosalie is surely ready for you by now. Carlisle already came up and said that I should wake you. You should go downstairs; I'll be down in a minute."

Jesse didn't say a word she just got out of bed and left the room. She felt as if she would cry. She hadn't meant for Alice to see that just yet. She stopped at the top of the stairs to compose herself. She didn't want to others to know. They had to think that she was okay so that she could give Emmett what he really wanted. She owed it to him. That and it would be a good distraction from her own thoughts and Alice for a while.

When she finally made it into the living room, everyone was waiting for her. Edward looked concerned when he saw her and began a conversation that only the two of them could hear.

"_Is Alice okay?"_

"_I don't know Edward. Could you go check on her please?"_

Edward just nodded and went upstairs without saying anything.

"Where is Edward going? I thought he wanted to be here for Rosalie."

"He's just going to get Alice, Em. He's not going to miss how happy the both of you will look when it's all done. He'll be here. They both will."

"Then we'll wait for them. I don't want them to miss this. They have to see how happy Rose will be."

"They will Emmett. It's not going to happen right away. It's going to take some time."

"How much time exactly?"

"I'm not sure you big grizzly bear. Just calm down and try to relax. It shouldn't take more than a few hours now that I've had a whole month to prepare."

"Really?"

"I think so Em. I've only done this once remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Just then Alice and Edward came down the stairs. Alice tried to look happy but Jesse could tell that she was still upset. Edward sent her a silent message.

"_You should leave the moment Rosalie is turned."_

Edward realized his mistake when he saw that Jesse bowed her head and looked as if she was about to cry. He quickly corrected himself.

"_I meant with Ali. So the two of you could talk and figure things out. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like she wanted you gone because she doesn't want that at all. She just really needs to talk to you before that vision that she saw drives her crazy."_

"_Thanks Edward. I was worried there for a minute."_

"Jess, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Em. I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that? You looked like you were about to cry for a second there."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. We should get started now. Are you ready Rose?"

"I've been ready all month. I can't believe that I'm going to be human again."


	9. Alive

All of the Cullen's made their way upstairs to Rosalie and Emmett's room. They were all curious as to how well this would work. They wanted to see Rosalie happy and that maybe she would be a bit more fun to be around as well.

Jesse led Rosalie to the bed and Emmett sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. He had that childish grin again. Rosalie looked at him and hoped that their child would have his grin. The two of them looked happier than any of the Cullen's had ever seen them. No one made a sound they just stood and watched, waiting for Jesse to begin. Carlisle walked up to Jesse who was about to sit on the bed next to Rosalie.

"Can you possibly focus on her arm so we could get the needle in as soon as possible?"

"Yes."

"What's this about a needle, Carlisle?"

"Oh, Jesse will only be able to turn you if you have blood running through your veins. In order to do that she has to make it to where I can get a needle to penetrate your skin."

"Oh, well just as long as it works."

"It will Rosalie. I promise."

"I trust you Jesse; I'm just a bit anxious. Can we get started now?"

"Sure, Rose. Just lie down and get comfortable."

Once Rosalie was settled, Jesse sat down next to her and placed on hand over her heart and the other on her arm. Everyone just stared. Jasper broke the silence.

"Is it working? It doesn't look like anything is happening."

"She just got started and I think it is working. She's getting warmer and her skin isn't as rock hard as it usually is."

"Really?"

They all moved closer as if they wanted to feel for themselves but Alice was the one to stop them.

"Jesse needs her space right now. She's concentrating really hard and she doesn't need you all crowding around her at the moment. You will all see for yourselves soon enough. You just have to wait."

"Thanks Alice."

Alice was a bit shocked to hear Jesse use her full name. She almost always called her Ali unless something was wrong or she was getting annoyed with her. And then she remembered the vision that she had upstairs while Jesse was still sleeping. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jesses' voice.

"Carlisle, I think you can inject her with the blood now."

Carlisle was by Rosalie's side immediately with a syringe filled with blood. He slowly and carefully injected it into her arm. He was surprised at how quickly and easily he had been able to do it. Her arm was warm and no longer as hard as rock. She was surely turning human.

"How much longer do you reckon it will be before she's human?"

"I don't know. It took a few hours after the blood was in his body before the transformation was done. It could take just as long but I'm not sure."

Carlisle nodded and then stood in his original place next to Esme. Everyone was shocked to see how easy it was for Carlisle to penetrated Rosalie's skin with the needle. Well, everyone but Alice and Edward. Alice had no doubts about Jesse being able to turn Rosalie back into a human. She really wanted it to be over so that she could figure out what that vision was about. She was afraid but anxious at the same time. She was beginning to feel that Jesse may have been right but more than that she wanted to be with her. She kept going back and forth about it. she knew that Jesse said that she had hurt her really bad but she didn't think that it would be that bad. She didn't want to know what it was like to be without Jesse now that she had found her. Her feelings of worry quickly dissipated and were replaced with an overwhelming calmness. Normally she hated it when Jasper used his powers on her when she was thinking but now she welcomed it. She smiled at him to let him know that she appreciated it. She then looked at Jesse who now had the hand that was on Rosalie's arm next to the other one over her heart. It had only been about ten minutes but Jesse looked like she was losing energy already.

Alice was about to walk over to her but she stopped not knowing if it would be okay. Edward noticed this and secretly asked Jesse about it.

"Go ahead Alice, you won't bother her."

Alice immediately went to Jesse's side and sat down next to her. She placed her hands on Jesse's shoulders and began massaging them. Jesse relaxed a little bit but still looked like she could drop at any moment. This went on for the next half hour until Rosalie opened her eyes and looked right at Jesse.

"You can let go now. I know that you think I'm extremely beautiful but Alice is the gay one, not me. And yes, I do know that I have amazing breasts."

Emmett laughed and hugged Rosalie a bit too hard breaking a few of her ribs. Rose hit him and immediately regretted it seeing as it broke her hand. Jesse healed her immediately and then Esme scolded Emmett for being too rough. Jesse ignored it all and just lay down on the bed next to Rosalie who too looked extremely tired.

"First you cop a feel and now you want to sleep with me?"

"Yup, but this is the only time so you better enjoy it."

Rosalie just laughed and hugged her.

"Hey, no spooning!"

Rosalie laughed again.

"It's just a hug. Thank you for doing this for Emmett and me. We both greatly appreciate it."

"You're welcome but could you please quit spooning me? Emmett might think that you're enjoying it and that you may be the next woman in his life to turn gay on him."

"There was another woman that turned gay on him?"

"Yup, you're spooning her. Now move over!"

"Wait, you said the two of you were just friends."

"We were but that didn't stop him from having a crush on me. He looked absolutely devastated when I told him I was into women."

Rosalie finally moved away from Jesse to roll over and glare at Emmett.

"What? I didn't even know that you existed yet."

"Just shut up and hold me. But be gentle. Jesse can't keep fixing my ribs all night."

"All night?"

"Yeah, I feel like I could sleep for days."

Alice looked at Jesse wondering how well she was doing. She usually wasn't this quiet and it bothered her. She wasn't sure if she should try talking to her or just let her sleep. She was about to get up and let her be so that she could sleep in peace when Jesse turned to her.

"Can we go to your room Ali? I don't really like the idea of sleeping with Rosalie and Emmett."

"Hey! You never complained when we, I mean I, was human."

"Okay so maybe I just want to be alone with Alice."

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

"Because of the remarks that usually come out of your mouth when I mention Alice. It doesn't even have to be related to anything sexual and yet you feel the need to make it sexual."

"That's the fun part about it. I never got to tease you this way when I was human. It's only fair that I tease you just as much as the rest of the family as well. I don't want you to be left out."

"Oh, then thanks so very much Emmett. How considerate of you."

Emmett just smiled and turned back to Rosalie who was already sleeping. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. He had never seen her so relaxed and he realized that he could watch her sleep all night and not be bored at all. Then he made a face thinking about how Edward and Alice that was. Edward who could obviously read his mind just laughed and informed the rest of the family that they should give them some space because it would be a bit awkward if the whole family watched Rosalie sleep. Jesse then turned to Alice to ask her a question.

"Alice, could you please help me to your room? I'm not sure if I have enough strength to do so on my own."

"Of course."

Alice then helped her too her feet and Jesse almost fell the moment her feet touched the ground.

"Guess it took a lot out of you huh?"

"Yeah, but not nearly as much as the first time. I passed out the moment I was done last time and didn't wake up for quite a while."

"I remember you telling me that you were out for quite some time. I hope that doesn't happen this time. I mean if you need it that's understandable but I really want to have that talk you promised me."

"Don't worry, Ali, we'll talk. I promise. I just need to rest for a while."

Alice decided that it would be better if she carried Jesse to their room so she did without a single complaint from Jesse. She was glad that Jesse still wanted to talk to her. Jesse fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Alice curled up in the bed behind her and held her as she slept. She knew that it would be a while before Jesse woke up but she didn't care. She was happy to just be with her.


	10. Leaving with Alice

Not even a full twenty-four hours after turning Rose back into a human Jesse woke up full of energy. She wasn't surprised to see Alice next to her. She smiled at her and just lay there enjoying the presence of her girlfriend.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Alice. I don't need to sleep anymore; it's just nice to relax every now and then. It allows me to think more clearly."

"I guess you do have a lot to think about."

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry Alice, I'll be fine. We can leave as planned shortly after Rosalie wakes up. She'll be fine living with a doctor sure will make it easier on her."

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"I hope so. We have a lot to discuss and I have things to show you."

"Yeah, I had a vision. I didn't really need to tell you that though did I?"

"No, you didn't. I knew that you had one the moment I woke up."

"Is that why you've been calling me Alice instead of Ali? It's not like you and I don't like it."

"Sorry, just trying to make things easier on myself I guess. I've already gotten too attached to you. I shouldn't have let it get this far before you knew about our past and what I did to you."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to leave you? I thought that I made it clear that I love you and never want to be apart from you."

"You say that now, but…"

"Will you quit saying that!"

"I can't help it Alice."

"There you go with Alice again."

"I'm sorry okay! I can't just expect you to accept what happened and just move on as if it didn't happen."

"Yes you can."

"I can't. You don't understand."

"Then make me understand. Show me."

"Not now Alice."

"Stop calling me, Alice damn it!"

"Look, I'm sorry for getting you upset but I have to do this my way. I've been without you for so long but now that I'm here I'm not sure if I can live without you like I did before. If I leave this time it will be for good. I won't come back this time because this time you won't want me. I can't pretend like nothing is wrong. I have to deal with this my way."

"You don't have to feel that way."

"But I do, Alice."

Alice just glared at Jesse. She was starting to miss hearing Ali coming from Jesse's lips. She wanted to find some way to let Jesse know that she would never leave her and that she loved her more than she could even imagine but she didn't know how to do that. Nothing that she said worked or helped in any way. She had never had this much difficulty when it came to getting someone to believe her and it infuriated her. She wanted to get angry and scream but she knew that it would just make Jesse put up more walls. If Alice could have cried she would have.

Jesse knew that she was upsetting Alice but she couldn't just trust that she would be okay with what she did to her. She hadn't forgiven herself so how could Alice? She hated hurting her but she had to. She didn't know how else to get Alice to see that she was protecting her. She did enough damage by getting close to her. She shouldn't have kissed her at all but she just couldn't stay away. Alice had always had that effect on her. Most of the time she loved it but now she hated it. She noticed that Alice was staring at her. It broke her heart to see Alice like this. She knew that Alice would be crying if she could. That made her hate herself more than she already did.

"Ali I…"

Alice smiled at her and Jesse just stared at her.

"You called me Ali."

Jesse laughed and hugged her.

"Yeah, I did. I probably shouldn't but I can't stand seeing you like this. I always hated making you cry."

"You're amazing Jess. Please don't argue with me anymore. I just want to be with you and be happy. I know that there are things that I don't understand but what I do understand is how I feel about you. I highly doubt that our past will change that. You have to quit living in the past, baby. I love you. I want and need you with me. Not just for now but for always. And don't say "You say that now" because I'm tired of hearing it. I love you and you're just going to have to get used to me always wanting you around."

Jesse didn't say anything but she did hug Alice like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't long before Alice noticed that Jesse was crying. That made Alice hold her tighter and whisper calming words into her ear. She must have told her that it would be okay and that she loved her a hundred times before Jesse pulled away and looked at Alice.

"You should know that I love you; always have and I always will. That's the only thing that I'm sure of anymore."

"I'll never forget, baby. I promise."

She wanted to add that it would be easy seeing as they would always be together but she didn't want to start another argument. She was just glad that she was able to hold Jesse without any complaints.

They lay there for a few hours until they heard that Rosalie was awake. They both went to Emmett and Rosalie's room a few minutes after that because neither of them really wanted to get up but Emmett wanted to make sure that everything was well with Rosalie.

They walked in and Emmett immediately started asking questions.

"Is everything okay with her? She's fine right? She's…"

"Emmett, breathe. Rosalie is fine. I think that we would all know if she wasn't. Do you really think that she would be this quiet if there was something wrong with her?"

"Oh, yeah. Good point."

Rosalie just glared at them but still informed Emmett that she was fine. She was no longer tired and wanted to get out of bed. Emmett helped her out of bed and lead her downstairs to see the rest of the family.

Everything seemed to be going well so Jesse pulled Carlisle aside to talk to him about leaving for a while with Alice.

"Do you think she will be fine for a few days? I know you'll take care of her I'm just worried about Emmett breaking her."

Carlisle chuckled a little and then responded.

"I think that she'll be fine but take a cell phone just in case he does. Just don't be gone too long or Esme will start to worry about the two of you."

"She won't have to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"What about Alice?"

"I'm going to show her our past. How I left her and why. I had a vision while I was sleeping of Alice finding out and she was very upset. I might not be coming back with Alice, but I'll make sure that she makes it back here safely."

"I highly doubt that she'll come back alone. She's stronger than you think and she loves you more than Jasper. That's saying a lot seeing as we all thought they would always be together. It was as if you could see the love radiating off of both of them. I never knew that there could be a love stronger than that but now I know that there is. The two of you are meant to be together. Alice knows that. She won't give you up for anything."

"Thanks, Carlisle but I'm not so sure about that."

"Well, I am. When someone becomes a part of this family, they stay a part of it. You make her happier than I thought she would ever be. I'm not letting her mess that up. I'm pretty sure I won't have to do anything about it though. I know Alice and she won't ever be willing to let you go. You're stuck with her even if you don't think that you deserve to be. In my opinion, anyone who makes her as happy as she is now deserves to be with her."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"You better. I don't want to have to go looking for you."

"You probably wouldn't be able to find me if I chose to leave."

"Then let's hope that you don't because I wouldn't be able to stop looking until I found you or at least received word that you were okay. Esme doesn't take too kindly to her children leaving without letting her know where they are going. The only person that's allowed to do that is Alice because she can see and Esme knows that Alice could never stay away from her family. She isn't so sure about you."

"Esme already sees me as family?"

"Yes, and she plans on keeping it that way. You wouldn't want to upset her now would you?"

"No, but it's all up to Alice. I can't come back if she doesn't want me to."

"I understand, just don't be too surprised when she wants you to stick around."

"Alright Carlisle. Well, I guess I'd better let Alice know that we can leave."

"I already know Jess. I've seen this already."

"Really?"

"Yeah, unlike you, I look at more than me."

"Well, I guess I'll have to start then. We're going to go now Carlisle."

"Don't keep her out too long. You…"

"Don't want to keep Esme waiting."

They all laughed and then Alice grabbed Jesse hand and lead her downstairs. They told everyone that they would be back in a few days. Edward knew that Jesse thought that she wouldn't be back despite what Carlisle told her so he decided to help her out a bit.

"_Jess, calm down. Just relax and think about the alone time that you get with Alice. No interruptions and no Emmett making it seem like all you two do is…"_

"_Don't finish that thought Edward!"_

_All Jesse heard was Edward's laughter ringing in her ears._

"_Thanks Edward. But next time, don't think like Emmett."_

She just smiled at his laughter that everyone heard this time. Alice was getting more impatient by the minute and wanted to leave right away.

"Are you two finished?"

"Yes, Alice. I think you get more impatient each day."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice was about to start in on her as she always does but before she could Jesse interrupter her.

"Can we leave now? I'm tired of waiting on you."

"Funny, real funny, Jess."

Jesse just laughed, said goodbye to everyone, and then went out to the car. Alice rolled her eyes and followed. She did glare at Jesse when she got in the driver's seat.

"Why can't I drive?"

"You don't even know where we are going."

"I would if you told me. Then I could drive."

"You can drive on the way back."

"But I want to drive now."

"That look will not work on me Mary!"

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's your name, sweetheart."

"You are going to regret calling me that."

"Right. Now get that cute little ass in the car or I'm leaving without you."

"You wouldn't dare."

After hearing that, Jesse slammed the door shut and took off before Alice could even move toward the car. She just stood there in shock while the rest of the Cullen's laughter could be heard from inside the house. Alice yelled at them to shut up just as Jesse was slowly making her way back into the drive way.

"You were saying my dear?"

"You are in so much trouble. You're going to hate that you did that."

"Yeah, I bet I will. Now will you please get in the car?"

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this arrangement."

"Sorry Alice, but you can't always have things your way."

"You'll change your mind about that later."

Jesse chose not to respond as Alice finally started making her way to the passenger's seat. She contemplated leaving again but thought better of it. She knew that when Alice said that she would regret something that she always did. She just didn't want Alice to know yet. So she waited until Alice was fully in the car before she took off again. Alice didn't say anything so she decided not to either.


	11. A New Meadow

The silence between them only lasted for about two minutes. It was no surprise that Alice was the one to break it.

"Are you mad at me, Jess?"

"No, Alice. Why would I be mad at you?"

"One, you're not talking to me and two, you just called me Alice."

"One, you aren't talking either, and two I've been calling you that since I woke up."

"But then you went back to calling me Ali."

"True."

"Tell me what's wrong. Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm not the only one being quiet here Alice."

Alice groaned and put her head in her hands. She didn't think that Jesse would ever be this infuriating. It really annoyed her how she didn't always get a direct answer out of her.

"I'm being quiet because I am trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you. One minute you're fine and joking like you always do but then the next you're not speaking to me AND calling me Alice. You are so infuriating!"

Jesse laughed earning herself a glare from Alice. Alice then turned away from her and looked out the window.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to infuriate you. I'm just trying to make this trip as easy as possible. I thought that since you didn't say anything that you wanted silence for a while. That's what you used to do in the past."

"Stop thinking about me in the past and think about me right now."

"That's really hard for me to do Alice."

"Stop calling me Alice! I'm tired of hearing it from you."

"Sorry."

"I may have liked it then but I sure as hell don't like it now."

Jesse stayed quiet for a while and when she finally spoke Alice glared at her again.

"You didn't like it then either."

Alice chose not to say anything to her. Jesse thought about staying quiet herself but this Alice was a bit harder to read than the one she knew in her past so she decided that maybe she should say something.

"This isn't turning out quite like I hoped that it would."

She still didn't get an answer from Alice.

"I thought that we'd have a nice ride there and then maybe relax a while before I showed you the rest of our past."

"You're showing me everything?"

"Yeah, why else would I need a few days alone with you?"

"I could think of a few reasons."

"Calm down Emmett, we have a lot of talking to do."

"You did not just call me Emmett!"

"I think I just did, Ali."

Alice didn't say anything; she just smiled at Jesse to let her know that she was in a better mood. The rest of the drive went well. It was full of laughter and light conversation. When they arrived at their destination two hours later, Alice's face lit up.

There was a huge log cabin with a lake behind it. The mountains behind it were beautiful. There was not a single human around for at least two hundred miles. They had lots of space just for themselves. Alice did love it she was just a bit confused. The vision that she had of them was in a hotel, not here.

"I decided that this might be a much better place for us. It's much more beautiful than the hotel I was going to take you to and we have complete and total privacy. Not one single interruption for miles."

"Wow. I love it. How long have you had this?"

"About fifty years. The man that built it for me thought that I was crazy for wanting it all the way out here. There's no one within at least two hundred miles."

"This is amazing. It's so beautiful. How did you manage to keep this from me?"

"Well, I'm much better at surprises and I've been blocking you since that last vision of us you had."

"You mean, the last vision that you knew about?"

"Yeah, wait, you had another vision?"

"While you were in the process of changing Rosalie, I had a vision of us in a meadow but it wasn't one that I had ever seen."

"What were we doing?"

"I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait and see."

Jesse smiled at Alice and grabbed her bags. She walked into the house alone, thinking that Alice would follow her. She thought about waiting for her but she decided to put her bags in her room first. When she had done that, Alice was standing at the door looking at her.

"We are sharing a room right?"

"If that's what you want."

"Then I guess we are."

Alice placed her bags in the room along with Jesse's things. They were both quiet for a moment and then Alice remembered something.

"What did you have in mind when you said relaxing before you showed me the rest of our past together?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you would want to look around."

"You just want to go to that meadow."

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Let's go find it."

Alice raced off without another word and Jesse just laughed. She waited a couple of minutes trying to figure out if she should just pick up where she left off with the memories or just jump to when and why she left. She decided that it would be Alice who would know the answer so she took off after her.

It was no surprise that Jesse beat Alice to the meadow that Alice saw in her vision. Alice had been looking for about two minutes when she ran into something hard that grabbed her. Jesse already knew where the meadow was and had grown tired of waiting for Alice so she went and got her. Literally. She ran into her and picked her up. Alice protested the whole way which only made Jesse laugh harder than she already was. Once they arrived at the meadow Jesse pulled Alice to the ground with her.

"You knew this was here the whole time didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. It made me think of you. I had that vision of us in a meadow and I knew that others would know about it after a few more visions. I wanted us to have a place of our own that no one else knew about. This place seemed perfect. No one ever comes out here."

"It's beautiful and you are such a romantic."

"Only when it comes to you."

"Have there been others?"

"No one important. No one worth bringing up."

"Why is that?"

"None of them were you."

"Can you give me a number?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I lost track. But it doesn't matter. They just soothed an itch for a while. I was never fully satisfied and I knew I never would be. I always had the same person in mind."

"I wonder who that person was."

"Emmett, always Emmett."

Alice slapped her and then glared at her.

"How could you say such a horrible thing to me?"

"I can't be romantic all the time."

"And why not? I like your romantic side. It's nicer to me."

"It's just not who I am Babe."

"Don't call me that it reminds of Emmett and Rosalie."

There was a short pause.

"You meant for it to remind me of them didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Now you're just being mean."

"Yes, but you enjoy it."

"I like you better when you're not being mean. Can we go back to that?"

"It's a possibility."

"Jess?"

"Yes, Ali?"

"What are you going to show while we're here?"

"You mean in this field or the duration of our stay?"

"Both."

"Well, the duration, every significant thing that has happened in our past."

"And while we're in this field?"

"Well, I could pick up where I left off or I could show you when and why I left. It's up to you Ali."

"When you say everything, do you really mean everything?"

"Yes, but please be specific. I really want to know what you want to know the most."

"Are you going to show me our first kiss and our first time?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Ali."

"Then I want you to show me when and why you left."


	12. Why

Alice and Jesse sat in the meadow just looking at each other. Alice moved closer to her and Jesse just lied down on the ground. She motioned for Alice to lie down next to her and she did. She placed Alice's head on her chest and wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you sure that's what you want to know right now?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good. I was hoping that you would say that."

"Why?"

"It makes things easier for me."

"Well aren't you being selfish?"

"Yes, but I need to be."

"I was just teasing."

"I know, but I'm not."

Alice sighed and just closed her eyes. She was waiting for her to start showing her their past but nothing happened.

"Are you okay, Jess?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous. I don't want to lose you, but if that's what happens after I show you this then I have to leave you again."

"Promise me that you won't leave me."

"I can't do that Alice. You might not want me to stick around after you see this. I can't promise you that and you know it. Please don't make this harder for me."

"I just don't see why you don't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you."

" I don't want to have another argument. I'm tired of fighting with you over this. Just show me what you need me to so we can get past this."

"That I can do. Just give me a minute."

"Okay you have one minute. Only one though. I can't wait forever."

"Because more than one minute would kill you."

"It might so let's not find out."

Alice closed her eyes once again but she didn't have to wait much longer than a few seconds.

_** Jesse was standing in front of a younger Aero. Her parents and brother were standing behind her. Aero was holding her hand and smiling. When he let go, his smile only grew.**_

_** "I've never seen anyone with as much power as you. Not only that but you also know of a young human who can see the future. She could be of good use as well."**_

_** "You will not have her."**_

_** "What's interesting is your love for the girl. How can you stand being around her without turning her? I see why you indulge in a taste every now and then but why not just turn her?"**_

_** "I don't want her to live like this. I don't want her to have to kill anyone just to survive."**_

_** "You've never killed anyone. Why not teach her your ways. Better yet, let her feed off of you. It wouldn't kill you. You can just regenerate more blood. It's perfect. Her own personal blood supplier. What could possibly go wrong?"**_

_** "You know what newborns are like Aero! I could slip up. Maybe she doesn't want to become a vampire."**_

_** "Oh, but she has told you that she wants to be one so that she can be with you forever."**_

_** "She's young. She doesn't know what she wants."**_

_** "She's older than you. Maybe you don't know what you want. I know what's best for you. I have the wisdom that comes with old age."**_

_** "I don't want to join you; that I know for sure. Alice wouldn't want to either. You will never have her. Never."**_

_** "We'll see. I highly doubt that you can keep her from us. We'll find her one way or another. Why not just join us so that you can be sure that she's taken care of. I would never hurt someone who could be of such good use as your Alice."**_

_** "That's right, she's MINE. You can't have her. She belongs to me."**_

_** "Oh, so the monster in you has claimed her as your own."**_

_** "I'm no monster and you know it!"**_

_** "Sure, sure. Just wait. We all are, and you are not an exception. You may be the most powerful one that there is but that does not mean that you aren't one of us. Why deny it?"**_

_** "Because I am NOT like you. The only thing that we have in common is our immortality. Well, that, and now I have your power."**_

_** "Are you sure? And really? Already?"**_

_** "Yes."**_

_** "Stubborn. That's what you are."**_

_** "We agree on something. Shocking."**_

_** "You won't always get what you want."**_

_** "Neither will you."**_

_** "We'll see about that young one. We'll see."**_

_** "You will NOT get what you want."**_

_** "All in good time my dear, all in good time."**_

_** Jesse just glared at Aero as he walked away. She hated him and wanted nothing more to do with him. She would kill him if he touched her Alice. **_

_** Jesse's father noticed the change in her and tried to calm her down. When he touched her shoulder, she growled at him. She had never growled at him or anyone for that matter. She was usually so composed and calm. **_

_** Jess, sweetie. You need to calm down. This is the vampire in you. This isn't you honey. Think of Alice. Think of how she would react if she saw you like this."**_

_** That worked. She began to calm down immediately. Thinking of Alice made her feel better. **_

_** "Sorry. He can't have her."**_

_** Jesse's mother had been quiet this whole time which was unlike her. When she spoke, Jesse didn't really want to hear it.**_

_** "Aero was right about one thing. The vampire in you has staked its claim on Alice. I don't think that it's wise of you to spend as much time with her. What if you go too far?"**_

_** "What do you mean go to far?"**_

_** "She's talking about you biting her, dumbass."**_

_** "Shut up Joseph! Do I have to rip your head off again?"**_

_** "Jesse!"**_

_** "Sorry mom, but he deserved it!"**_

_** "What could he have done to deserve you ripping his head off?"**_

_** "No one was around to see it."**_

_** "Yeah mom. She waited until Alice left before doing it."**_

_** "That's not what I meant! How could you do such a thing to your brother?"**_

_** "I was being mean to HER Alice."**_

_** "Mean? You were staring and being vulgar. She was highly embarrassed and cried after you walked out!"**_

_** "And what exactly what he staring at young lady?"**_

_** "Mom, I'm not a kid! Stop talking to me like I am one."**_

_** "I am YOUR mother. You do not tell me what to do. Now tell me what he saw."**_

_** "No."**_

_** "You do know that not telling her is just going to make matters worse for you right?"**_

_** "It's not mother that I have to worry about."**_

_** "Is that what you think?"**_

_** "I didn't mean it that way. I was just cornered by Aero, mother. He wants me AND Alice. That's more important right now."**_

_** "I beg to differ little sis. I think that our parents should know that you're sleeping with a mere human."**_

_** "You're what!"**_

_** "It's not that big of a deal. I didn't hurt her."**_

_** "Oh really. Looked like you did."**_

_** "You hurt her?"**_

_** "There were only a few bruises and I healed them afterwards. It was fine."**_

_** "You could have killed her Jesse!"**_

_** "But I didn't! I wouldn't ever let myself get that carried away."**_

_** "You don't know that!"**_

_** "Yes, I do! She's my life. Why would I do anything to hurt her?"**_

_** "Not on purpose, you wouldn't."**_

_** "We're careful, mom. I promise."**_

_** "Oh, you promise. That makes it all better then."**_

_** "When have I ever broken a promise to you?"**_

_** "She does have a point there mom."**_

_** "You stay out of this."**_

_** "Look, you can ask Alice. Since that night, she hasn't had a single bruise."**_

_** "That night? How long ago was the first time from then?"**_

_** "The time we are talking about was our second time."**_

_** "And when was your first?"**_

_** "The night before."**_

_** "How many times since then?"**_

_** "You really don't want to know."**_

_** "Yes, I believe I do."**_

_** "Okay, you asked."**_

_** "You're right I did now answer the damned question. I'm not getting any younger!"**_

_** "You're not getting much older either. Haven't aged a day since I was born."**_

_** "Just answer me already!"**_

_** "Fine! Five hundred one and a half."**_

_** "Excuse me?"**_

_** "Do I really need to repeat myself?"**_

_** "Where does the half come in sis?"**_

_** "We didn't quite finish the day you walked in on us."**_

_** "How long ago was your first time Jesse?"**_

_** "Um, yeah , you're really not going to like this."**_

_** "Just tell me."**_

_** "Alice was thirteen."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "You mean to tell me that my daughter was having sex at the age of 8 years old?"**_

_** "technically yes, but I had the body of a teenager! What did you expect me to do, wait?"**_

_** "Yes, that is what I expected you to do."**_

_** "Well, that didn't happen."**_

_** "How and the hell have you had sex that many times?"**_

_** "Mom, Alice is now seventeen. We've been having sex for four years."**_

_** "What do you have sex every time it's possible?"**_

_** "How upset would you be if I said yes?"**_

_** "What is wrong with you?"**_

_** "Nothing. I believe if there was something wrong that Alice wouldn't…"**_

_** "Don't finish that sentence! You are in so much trouble."**_

_** "Right. Well, I am going to see Alice. Make sure Aero hasn't gotten to her."**_

_** "You're girl is locked up sis. I highly doubt that he has gotten to her."**_

_** "You never know, he is a vampire remember. I sneak in every night. What's going to keep his followers from doing the same thing?"**_

_** "That's it! You are not being let out of my sight. And you will have someone with you at all times when you are with Alice. No more of this sneaking in business."**_

_** "Mom, no one can keep me from Alice but myself and we all know that won't happen."**_

_** "Sweetie, I think we should just let Jesse have her way with this one. I would hate to see what would happen if you tried to come between her and Alice. I don't approve of her sexual relationship but if we try to stop her, she'll just push us away."**_

_** "I know that Raife but she's my little girl. She was way too young and she still is."**_

_** "If we go by age then yes she was too young but she's not your normal thirteen year old girl. She's never been like the girls her age and she never will be honey. It's safe to say that our daughter is way beyond mature for her age."**_

_** "I know. I just don't want to believe it. She's my baby, Raife."**_

_** "She's my baby too. I don't like it, but I have to accept it. Let's go see Alice as a family, and leave what happens when we're not there between the two of them."**_

_** "I guess that's the only solution. I apologize for overreacting."**_

_** "It's okay, mom. I understand. I don't like it, but I do understand."**_

_** "We'll just have to learn to live with it."**_

_** The four of them decided that they had done enough talking and walked to the institution that Alice was currently staying at. The doctors were a little skeptical about all four of them going in but Jesse was very persuasive and they were all aloud to see Alice. They were lead to a small room upon Jesse's request that they be alone.**_

_** The moment that Alice saw them her face lit up. She ran to Jesse and jumped on her like she normally did every time she saw her.**_

_** "I've missed you."**_

_** "You just saw her last night shorty."**_

_** "Shut up Joseph."**_

_** "Yes, let's not bring that up, son."**_

_** "Wait, they know. All of them know?"**_

_** "Well, I couldn't lie to them."**_

_** "Yes you could have! It's not that hard. You lie to everyone else why not them?"**_

_** "Well, they're my parents and mom always knows when I'm lying."**_

_** "Just refuse to tell her then!"**_

_** "It's too late now Ali. I can't change it. Don't worry, that can't stop me from seeing you at night."**_

_** "Promise?"**_

_** "Don't I always?"**_

_** "Yeah, you do. So why are all of you here?"**_

_** "We kind of have some bad news."**_

_** "But, why do all of you have to be here?"**_

_** "Because, Ali, something bad has happened. The Volturi, they know about you; about us. They don't like that you're human. They want you to become a vampire."**_

_** "Then change me!"**_

_** "I can't Ali."**_

_** "I know you can't but one of them can." **_

_** "No, Ali, I don't think that we can. We haven't had human blood in years. I don't think that any of us could refrain from killing you."**_

_** "But, Jess would stop you. You wouldn't let anyone kill me would you?"**_

_** "No, Ali. Never. As long as I'm around, no one will kill you. And, yes, that's a promise."**_

_** "Good. You never break your promises."**_

_** "Never have, never will."**_

_** "who are the Volturi again?"**_

_** "The group of vampires that…"**_

_** "Oh, them. I remember now. Why do they want me?"**_

_** "You can see the future. It's blurry now but when, I mean if, you were to become a vampire, they would most likely become more clear. They want you and I to join them."**_

_** "You said no, and they still want us don't they?"**_

_** "Yeah, they do. But they won't ever get you. I'll do everything that I possibly can just to keep them from you."**_

_** "I trust you."**_

_** "I know Ali. I'll have to keep tabs on you to make sure that you are safe. It won't always be me that's here to see if you're okay. I hate to say this, but I won't be able to sneak in every night."**_

_** "But, I need you here with me."**_

_** "I'm sure ya do Alice. Just can't live without…"**_

_** "It's not about the sex Joseph! Jesse keeps me sane. Yes, the sex is great and I love it but she also keeps me calm at night. Do you know what goes on here at night? How crazy some of these people really are? It's scary at night. She protects me from that."**_

_** "Oh. I guess I never thought of it that way."**_

_** "You never do Joseph."**_

_** "Sorry, Alice."**_

_** "It's okay. I still don't get why all of you are here though."**_

_** "We all wanted to see you. This might be the last time that all of us get to see you as a family, Ali. The Volturi really want us to join them."**_

_** "It's because of how powerful you are isn't it?"**_

_** "It's about how powerful WE are, Ali. They want US, not just me. I have to protect you."**_

_** "You won't let anyone hurt me I know."**_

_** "That's right. It's another promise."**_

_** Alice smiled at Jesse and they both wished that they were alone. They spent the next few minutes just talking and laughing as a family before they all left Alice for the day. Jesse was upset that she might not get to see Alice later that night. She knew that the Volturi wouldn't give up so easily. She had to keep her promises to Alice. She just had to.**_

_** That night Jesse was sure that none of the Volturi would be going to the institution for Alice so she was making her way back there to see her. She never made it though. She was about half way there when she ran into another vampire; James.**_

_** "Well, aren't you beautiful? Sure would love to get a taste of you."**_

_** "Not gonna happen."**_

_** "Are you sure about that? I don't think you have much of a choice."**_

_** "I think I do."**_

_** After she said that she ran. She really didn't want to fight him. She just didn't want him to get anywhere near Alice. She ran in the opposite direction of the institution so that there was no chance that he would even know about her. For some reason, she knew that if he knew about her, he would definitely go after her. She was faster than him so getting away was easy. She told her father about him and to keep an eye out for him. From then on, they were all a bit cautious. They now had to worry about the Volturi and a vampire that none of them knew. Joseph suggested getting to know him but Raife didn't trust him around Jesse. He may not be able to kill her but her blood would make him stronger. He seemed like someone who could be dangerous and he didn't want him to be stronger than he already was.**_

_** Jesse wasn't able to see Alice for about a week and her eighteenth birthday was coming up. She told herself that she would definitely get to see her then. **_

_** It was the day before Alice birthday, and exactly one week since Jesse had seen her. Jesse was excited because she would be seeing Alice that night. She wasn't prepared for what she found.**_

_** When she had snuck in, Alice was sitting in bed crying. She was curled in a ball rocking back and forth. She nearly screamed when Jesse touched her but Jesse quickly covered her mouth. **_

_** "Ali, it's me sweetie. It's Jess."**_

_** Alice immediately rolled over and grabbed Jesse but she didn't stop crying for at least five minutes.**_

_** "It's so much worse without you Jess. I've missed you so much."**_

_** "I know baby, but I couldn't come see you. They were following me. I had to leave the country just to get them away from you. I made Aero believe that I would be moving you. That was my plan at the time but then I realized that you would be better off here. If he thought that I would move you, then he wouldn't think to look here."**_

_** "I don't want to stay here. I don't feel safe anymore. I've been having nightmares. There's always this man in them."**_

_** "Don't cry Ali, everything will be fine. I promise."**_

_** "Are you staying the night?"**_

_** "Yes. I wouldn't have come at night if I wasn't going to stay with you."**_

_** "Good. I don't want to have any nightmares. I don't think I could handle anymore."**_

_** That night, Alice cried herself to sleep in Jesse's arms. Jesse only slept for about an hour. She too had a feeling that Alice wasn't safe there but she couldn't figure out why. She had learned how to make herself appear to be almost invisible if she didn't want to be found. The Volturi couldn't know where Alice was. She worried all night.**_

_** When Alice woke, she was happy to see that Jesse really did stay.**_

_** "You stayed!"**_

_** "Of course I did. I told you I would."**_

_** "I love you."**_

_** "I love you too. And do you know what else?"**_

_** "No, what?"**_

_** "Happy Birthday, Baby."**_

_** "You're here for my birthday! I forgot that was today."**_

_** "I wouldn't miss it Ali. You're eighteen now. How does it feel?"**_

_** "The same as every year. But I'm so glad that you're here with me today. I love you so much Jess."**_

_** "What would I do without you?"**_

_** "You'd go crazy and miss me every single day. You definitely wouldn't be happy."**_

_** "That's for sure. Let's hope that I never have to find out though."**_

_** "I like the sound of that. Guess you'll just have to keep me forever."**_

_** "Lucky me."**_

_** "You're amazing."**_

_** "Thanks! And I haven't even given you your present yet."**_

_** "You got me something?"**_

_** "Well of course. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get you anything for your birthday?"**_

_** "You'd still be a pretty damn good one for me."**_

_** "You're too good to me Ali. Sometimes I think that I'm not good enough for you."**_

_** "Don't you ever say that again. I need you and you ARE good enough for me. You're better than good enough. You're perfect for me."**_

_** "I sure hope so Ali."**_

_** "Can I have my present now?"**_

_** "Sure, Ali."**_

_** Jesse reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. It was heart-shaped and the diamond was pink. **_

_** "Now everyone will know that you're taken and that they can't have you."**_

_** "Only you, Jess. Only you."**_

_** "I love you so very, very much Ali. Don't ever forget that."**_

_** "I won't. Not ever."**_

_** "I have to go now. If I stay in one place for too long they'll know where you are. We can't have that."**_

_** "But, you just got here and I don't get to see you that much anymore."**_

_** "I know, Ali, but it's for us. I can't be with you if they get to you and possibly kill you."**_

_** "If they turned me, would you come find me to be with me?"**_

_** "That would be the only way I would ever join them. If they got you then I would have no other choice but to join them. I have to be with you Ali, it's really my only option."**_

_** "But, what if it's someone else? Would you find me then?"**_

_** "Of course but why would you say that?"**_

_** "Oh, just one of the "what ifs" that have popped into my mind lately."**_

_** "Are you sure that's it?"**_

_** "Yeah. I'm really going to miss you Jess."**_

_** "I'll miss you too Ali. I already do."**_

_** "You're being romantic again. I like it when you're romantic."**_

_** "Yeah, you're the only one that get's to see it."**_

_** "I know. I'd be offended if anyone else did."**_

_** "Lucky for you no one else will."**_

_** "I love you Jess."**_

_** "I love you too Alice."**_

_** They kissed each other and held on as tight as they possibly could. Well, Jesse held her as tight as possible without hurting her. Alice felt as if she might not get to kiss Jesse again so she made sure that it would be a kiss that Jesse would never forget. **_

_** "Wow, Ali. That was just…I don't even know how to describe it. I really don't want to leave now."**_

_** "Then don't."**_

_** "You know that I have to. I have to keep you safe. Just remember that I love you. I'm always thinking of you. You're my girl Ali, and you always will be."**_

_** "I'll never forget. I promise."**_

_** Jesse smiled at Alice before she left but she couldn't help think that something was wrong. She shrugged it off as nothing and went home to see if her family was there. They weren't. She had some time to kill so she decided to take a little nap before she had to leave again. **_

_** She had only been asleep for about fifteen minutes when she had a vision that would haunt her every night from then on. James had Alice in an alley, and he was draining the life from her. **_


	13. When

_**Jesse woke with a start. She was at a loss of what to do. All of the visions that she had in the past had always come true even when she tried to change them. She didn't even know what time it was going to happen. All she knew was that they were in an alley and it was obviously dark out. **_

_** Jesse was pacing when her father Raife walked in.**_

_** "Jess, what's wrong?"**_

_** "It's James. He knows about Alice. I had a vision about it."**_

_** "Does he kill her or just turn her?"**_

_** "I don't know. I didn't see that far. I can't let this happen."**_

_** "There's nothing that you can do about it. Your visions aren't like Alice's. They are not subject to change. Yours always come true."**_

_** "I know that but this can't happen! I promised her and I can't let her down. I have never done that to her. I'm always there for her when she needs me. Why can't I be there for her this time?"**_

_** By this time she was crying and all Raife could do was hold her. He knew that there was nothing that he could say or do to make her feel better so he didn't even try. Giving her false hope would only anger her and make her feel worse. He couldn't do that to her. **_

_** "The only thing we can do is be there when it happens and try to stop him before he kills her. If you didn't see the outcome then we can still keep her from ending her life for good."**_

_** "I told her that I wouldn't let anyone kill her. How am I supposed to just let this happen?"**_

_** "You're not letting it happen if you try to make sure that he doesn't completely drain her. You can still save her."**_

_** "I broke my promise, dad. I've never done that before."**_

_** "Hey, it's not like you did it on purpose. It's not your fault, Jess."**_

_** "Yes, it is. He's a tracker. Why didn't I realize this before?"**_

_** "What do you mean?"**_

_** "How do you think that I have been able to get away from the Volturi so easily? I can track them. I've been able to since I met him. He found out about Alice and that's how he's getting back at me for getting away from him. He's doing this all because of me."**_

_** "You don't know that?"**_

_** "Why else would he even know about her? It has to be it. It IS my fault. I've done this to her."**_

_** "No, you didn't. It hasn't even happened yet."**_

_** "But it's going to. My visions are never wrong. I've killed her."**_

_** "Not you, James. He's responsible, not you. You have done nothing wrong, Jess."**_

_** "Then why is Alice going to die? If I have done nothing wrong then why does she have to suffer?"**_

_** Jesse's mother and brother had just walked in but could hear part of the conversation before they even arrived.**_

_** "What did you see Jesse? What is James going to do to her?"**_

_** "He's going to bite her mom and I'm the cause of it."**_

_** "Look at it this way, sis. She wants to be a vampire. All you have to do is make sure that he doesn't drain her."**_

_** Jesse lunged at Joseph but both of her parents seen it coming. They caught her and struggled to keep her off of him.**_

_** "How dare you! You insensitive bastard! She shouldn't have to live like that. She deserves better!"**_

_** "You should have thought of that before you started anything with her. You could have prevented this. All you had to do was leave her be. You could have let her live her normal human life without you but you had to be in her life."**_

_** Jesse stopped struggling upon hearing the truth in her brother's words. Her mother however did not see it that way. She walked over to Joseph and slapped him so hard that if he were human it would have broken his jaw and his neck.**_

_** "You are never to speak to your sister that way again! Alice is a part of this family and she would have been worse off without us. She would have been in that institution much sooner had we not let Jesse spend time with her. She is like a daughter to me and I wouldn't have in any other way."**_

_** "He's right though."**_

_** "He's not right Jess. He's jealous. The girl that he was in love with before you were born was human. She was sick and instead of turning her, he watched her die."**_

_** "You just let her die?"**_

_** "He also never talked to her. He stayed out of her life thinking that she would be better off."**_

_** "Joseph? Is dad telling the truth?"**_

_** "Of course he is! Why would he lie to you?"**_

_** "I…I didn't know"**_

_** "Well, now you do. I only did it because I couldn't deal with it if she didn't want to be a vampire to be with me forever. I did it to save her and she died anyway."**_

_** "But it wasn't your fault."**_

_** "I know that. But it's not fair. I could have saved her. Why do you get the chance to save your girl and I didn't? The decision has basically been made for you. All you have to do is show up at the right time and save her."**_

_** "That doesn't excuse your little outburst Joseph. Don't be mad at her for this. You made your decision and she gets to make hers. You could have been in Laura's life but you chose not to. Jesse chose to be in Alice's life and she is going to deal with all of the consequences that come with it whether they are good or bad. She is going to do what's best for Alice."**_

_** "I'm sorry."**_

_** Joseph left the house without another word. Jesse just stared at the door for a few minutes. She knew that she had a decision to make. Should she prevent him from killing her, or make sure that she becomes a vampire? She didn't know what to do. She didn't want Alice to have to live like a vampire. She didn't want Alice to have to hide who she was from anyone. She wanted her to live a long happy life.**_

_** "If it helps, you know what she would want you to do. She's mentioned on several occasions what she would want you to do."**_

_** "Thanks, mom. It's just not that easy. What if she hates being a vampire? Then she'll hate me for not letting her die."**_

_** "I don't think that Alice could ever hate you, Jess. It wouldn't be very Alice of her if she did."**_

_** "Maybe you're right."**_

_** "Maybe I am. Now what do you plan on doing?"**_

_** "I have to make sure that he doesn't kill her. I'll go to the institution every night and keep a lookout for James."**_

_** "But what about the Volturi? You can't just stay here and forget about them."**_

_** "I have to make sure that she changes."**_

_** "But they'll find you. Let us help you."**_

_** "I can't ask you to do more that you already have."**_

_** "Jess, we're your parents. We're not going to sit back and do nothing. You make sure that the Volturi don't find you and we'll keep a look out. They think that you'll be the one with Alice. They won't think that you would leave her here."**_

_** "Are you sure about this?"**_

_** "Of course we are. Now you better get going. I heard from another small group of vampires that there were sightings of some of the Volturi getting close again."**_

_** "Just make sure that he doesn't drain her. Please save her if you can."**_

_** "We will honey. Now go. I can't lose you."**_

_** Jesse hugged both of her parents and then left. She didn't really know where she was going she just ran. She kept running for as long as she could. It took her mind off of James. She was also hoping that Alice would have some time before he bit her. She hated the fact that she might not even be there when it happened.**_

_** Jesse had been on the run for half a day when she felt the sudden urge to go back. She felt as if Alice needed her. She knew that she couldn't ignore the feeling so she changed direction and headed back. She took a different route instead of just going back the way she came. She knew it was risky and that it could possibly lead the Volturi to Alice but she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get to Alice.**_

_** She ran as fast as she possibly could. It didn't take her as long as she thought that it would but it was dark by the time that she got back. She got the feeling that James would bite her tonight but she didn't know where to look. Then she thought of her vision. She realized that the alley that he had Alice in was very close to the institution. She took off for it but was stopped in her tracks when she was almost there. One of the Volturi guards had stayed behind for some reason and they were now staring at her. **_

_** He ran at her and she took off. She knew that he wouldn't catch her but she had to get rid of him. She couldn't even remember his name but she hated him. She wanted him dead because he stopped her from getting to Alice. That's when she decided to kill him. She went to an abandoned alley on the other side of town and waited for him. When he got to her, a fight broke out if you could even call it that. He didn't even get in one single hit. She just started tearing him to pieces. **_

_** Raife was nearby and could hear the fight. He showed up and told her that he would take care of the rest. She didn't even give him a response she just took off toward the alley behind the institution. **_

_** It took her less than a minute to get there but when she got there she froze. He had Alice just like in her vision. He was about to bite her but she also saw another figure standing in the shadows. She knew that it was Joseph. She was focused on him instead of Alice. She could tell that he would be crying if it were possible. Her gaze was broken by Alice saying her name. James had just bitten her and she did nothing to stop it. **_

The vision that Jesse was showing Alice became fuzzy and eventually she could no longer see it. When she opened her eyes, it looked as if Jesse was worn out. She also had tears running down her face. Alice was in shock at what she saw. Jesse had let James bite her, but it didn't really bother her. It did then though. She could feel everything that she was feeling at that time. It was as if she was there.

"Jesse?"

"I'll be fine Alice. It's just hard to go through that again. I should have known that it wouldn't be easy showing you. And that's not even all of it."

"You just let it happen. I felt as if I was really there."

"What did you feel?"

"Feel? I can tell you what I was thinking. I relived that moment. Every time I was in one of the visions, I knew how I felt and what I thought. I wasn't just watching the whole time. I was there for parts of it."

"Tell me what you were thinking and feeling then."

"Well, I was scared. I had wanted to become a vampire so that I could be with you forever but I didn't want him to change me. I had wanted one of your parents to do it. Then it occurred to me that he might kill me and I got really scared. Then I saw you. I called out to you but it was too late. He had already bitten me. I was scared and upset because you could have stopped him but you froze. You just stood there, not even looking at me. I thought that you had just let me die. Then it looked like you might have run away but that's when it became blurry so I can't be sure. Did you run away from me?"

"Alice, you didn't notice Joseph?"

"All I could see was you. I felt him bite me."

"Ali, I am so sorry. If I had known that you would have felt it then I wouldn't have shown that part to you."

"No, don't be. It's good that I know. It's better for me to know. The more I understand the quicker we can move on. I want to know more."

"Are you sure? It only gets worse form here."

"That wasn't what made you think that I would hate you is it?"

"No, that's not it Ali. I did something much more worse."

"Well, whenever you're ready to continue, go ahead. I want to know what happened. I didn't care as much before but now that I've seen this much I need to see the rest."

"I'll be ready in a moment. I was just a bit overwhelmed."

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I still love you."

"I love you too. I just hope that you still love me when you've seen what else I have done."

"I will. Now, no more talking. Just relax and get on with the show."

"Get on with the show?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like a play and we both have leading roles."

"I've never thought of it that way."

"Well, now you will. Now start act two."

Jesse just laughed and got comfortable once again. When both of them were ready, the vision began again.

_**Jesse finally looked at Alice upon hearing her name but it was too late. James had bitten her. She was about to charge at him but Joseph was making his way to them. James had noticed both of them by now and decided to run upon seeing Joseph. Joseph made it to Alice first and picked her up. He spoke to Jesse briefly before she ran off.**_

_** "You need to get out of here. They know that you are here. They didn't find out about Alice. We'll keep her safe while she changes. They won't find her. They haven't met her so they have no way of tracking her to us. You they can track. You have to leave for a while."**_

_** After that she ran. She didn't want to but she had to in order to protect Alice. She ran until morning. She would have kept going but the sun was shining and even though she didn't sparkle as much as full vampires, it was enough to bring unwanted attention her way. She went to the nearest inn for the day. Surprisingly, she wasn't the only one hiding from the sun. **_

_** A very handsome young man who looked to be at least thirty was standing in the darkest corner of the room avoiding everyone. They noticed each other immediately and he motioned for her to come over to him. They spoke so low and quick that no would have noticed that they even spoke a word to each other.**_

_** "You are different from the rest. Your heart beat is much too quick for a mere human and you have the strangest eyes I have ever seen."**_

_** "Well, I am only half human."**_

_** "You're a hybrid. But how?"**_

_** "My mother was human and my father a vampire when I was conceived. Both of my parents are still alive if that's what you would call a vampire."**_

_** "What's your name child?"**_

_** "Jesse. What's yours?"**_

_** "Loren. Do you need a place to stay for the day?"**_

_** "I'll get my own room thanks."**_

_** "Not very trusting are you?"**_

_** "No, I have good reason not to be."**_

_** "Why don't you tell me about it?"**_

_** "Not here. It might take a while."**_

_** "Go get a room, we can go there."**_

_** For some reason, Jesse got the feeling that she could trust Loren. So she did as he said and got a room. They both went upstairs to her room so that they wouldn't gain any more attention than they already had. Once there, he started questioning her again.**_

_** "So, tell me about yourself. I'm quite interested in you. I've never met a hybrid before."**_

_** "What do you want to know?"**_

_** "Well, are you as strong as a full vampire or as fast as us?"**_

_** "Yes and yes. I can also live off of blood or food. I prefer blood here recently. It makes me stronger and I require less sleep."**_

_** "You can actually sleep?"**_

_** "Yeah, I can go a few days without any before getting tired and I only need a few hours to be back to my normal self."**_

_** "Interesting. Do you have a gift?"**_

_** "Yeah. I have both of my parents' powers but mine's stronger than theirs. Much stronger and a bit different."**_

_** "Really? Do tell."**_

_** "My father can pick up on others gifts and he has them for the time that he is around them. My mother is a healer. She can heal any living thing just by touching it."**_

_** "And what about you?"**_

_** "I can also gain others gifts when I am around them but I keep them. I don't lose them when I am no longer around that person like my father does. He loves it when I am around because then he can do all that I can. I can heal just like my mother. The only difference is that she has to concentrate more and it doesn't always completely heal them when she does it."**_

_** "Wow. You really are something kid. That's why you're on the run isn't it?"**_

_** "Yeah."**_

_** "Aero?"**_

_** "Yeah, he really wants me and my girlfriend. Assuming she is still alive that is."**_

_** "What happened to her?"**_

_** "She was bitten by another vampire. I don't even know if she made it through the transformation or not. I had to leave or else they would have found her too. They're really going to come after me now. I killed one of them."**_

_** "Which one?"**_

_** "I don't know. He was just a member of that guard."**_

_** "Well, that's one less that we have to worry about. I probably should have told you that it's bad that we are both here together. They are after me too."**_

_** "What's your gift?"**_

_** "I can erase people's memories."**_

_** "I could see why they would want that."**_

_** "Yes, but they will never get it from me. I cannot and will not give them that much power. They could have anyone they wanted. No one would even have a choice."**_

_** "Or maybe it's good that we're together. I can track them and if we run into one of them, you could erase their memory of ever having seen us."**_

_** "I think I just found a partner."**_

_** "We have to make a stop though."**_

_** "Where?"**_

_** "I have to go home. I have to make her forget about me. If she doesn't remember, then she won't try to find me. It's the only way I can keep her safe from them."**_

_** "Why do they want her?"**_

_** "She can see the future. Her visions don't always come true but most of the time they do. As a vampire, the visions will only be stronger."**_

_** "They are really getting power hungry. This needs to stop or none of us will get to live freely."**_

_** "As long as those with great gifts turn them down like we have I think that we'll be fine. You would be surprised at how many of us actually don't like them."**_

_** "I've ran into a few along the way as well."**_

_** "We should probably head out when the sun goes down. We can go to Alice and then be on our way."**_

_** "Are you sure you just don't want to bring her with us?"**_

_** "Yeah, I don't want her to have to run her whole life. I can live with it as long as I know that she is safe."**_

_** "If that's what you want. Now, do we really need to be in separate rooms? I think that we have enough trust in each other now."**_

_** "No offense, Loren, but I would really like to be alone for a while."**_

_** "I understand kiddo, I lost someone once too. I'll go down and get a room. I'll let you know where it is in case you need anything. We'll leave when you are ready."**_

_** "Thanks, Loren."**_

_** "Anytime, kid."**_

_** As soon as Loren left, Jesse passed out on the bed. She had only been asleep for a few minutes when she had a dream about Alice being with a man. He was blonde and had scars all over. It looked as if he had been bitten all over by vampires. They were happy. When she woke up she was crying. She wanted to forget about it. She decided that she would ask Loren to help her out later and went back to sleep.**_

_** Jesse woke up a few hours later but the sun was still up. This was the longest that she had slept in her whole life. She knew that it was due to all the running and stress she was under. She couldn't get her mind off of Alice. It didn't help that she kept having dreams about Alice and the blonde man that she now knew to be called Jasper. She just paced the room until she heard a knock on the door. She knew that it was Loren due to how quiet the knock was and the lack of heart-beat. **_

_** "Hey Loren."**_

_** "Hey kid. Sorry to bother you, but I'm a bit bored and I have nothing to do."**_

_** "It looked as if you were alone and had been for a while when we met."**_

_** "Yeah, but now that I have someone to talk to and spend some time with, I don't really like being alone. It gets boring you know. You may want to reconsider your decision about your girl, Alice."**_

_** "No, she can be happy without me. I've seen it."**_

_** "You had a vision?"**_

_** "Yeah, she was with some man named Jasper. They both looked very happy with each other in every vision that I saw of them."**_

_** "How many did you have?"**_

_** "I lost track. Can you do me a favor?"**_

_** "You really want me to make you forget about those visions?"**_

_** "Not yet, but after I see her again. I need motivation to actually get through this."**_

_** "You do know that I can erase them but I can't stop you from having them."**_

_** "I know, but I rarely have the same vision twice. There are a few that I would like to forget."**_

_** "Graphic?"**_

_** "Very."**_

_** "I'm so sorry honey. Maybe it's for the best. You did say that she was happy."**_

_** "I know it is, but that doesn't make it easy."**_

_** "The sun is going down. We can probably leave in about half an hour."**_

_** "Yeah, that sounds good. If I can concentrate on running then maybe I won't think about her as much."**_

_** "Sorry to break it to ya kid but that won't help. I'm speaking from experience here."**_

_** "Does it ever get easier?"**_

_** "It hasn't for me, but I've been on my own for a couple years now. Maybe now that you're with me it'll start to. You could prove to be a good distraction. Just talking to you helps a little."**_

_** "I guess it won't be that bad then."**_

_** "Cheer up kid. Would you rather be alone?"**_

_** "No, I deserve to be, but that's not what I want."**_

_** "Do you want to talk about it?"**_

_** "Not now. Maybe some other time."**_

_** "Time is something that we'll have plenty of. I feel like the two of us are going to become very close."**_

_** After that they just sat in silence waiting for the sun to do down. When it did, they made their way to Alice. Jesse took her time because she didn't really want to see Alice in pain. She also didn't want to take the same route that she had taken just in case a member of the Volturi followed her. She was extra cautious because she was sure that they still didn't know about Alice and she wanted to keep it that way. After about two days, they finally made it.**_

_** They slowly made their way to Jesse's home where her brother met her at the door.**_

_** "I wasn't expecting to see you for a while. She's not here though. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves with all the screaming that she did. You had to know that she wouldn't be here."**_

_** "I knew that. I just didn't want to go there if she wasn't."**_

_** "The last I heard, she had just finished the transformation and was demanding to know where you are. Mom and dad are having a hard time restraining her. She's been having visions. The first one she had made her seem extremely bipolar. At first she was pissed and then she seemed to calm down and think for a while. Then she had one that really confused the hell out of her. If she could have cried she would have."**_

_** "Thanks for looking out for her Jo. It means a lot to me."**_

_** "Yeah, well, you're my little sister. I have to protect you and that means helping Alice.**_

_**I knew you would go crazy if he had killed her."**_

_** "Yeah, I would have."**_

_** "So, who's the guy?"**_

_** "Oh, this is Loren. He's also running from the Volturi."**_

_** "Oh."**_

_** "Well, I'm going to go to Alice now. Then I'll be on my way for a while."**_

_** The tree of them made their way to a secluded cabin far away from civilization. Alice was waiting at the door when they got there. She threw her arms around Jesse when she first saw her. When she pulled away, she smiled at Joseph and then glared at Loren.**_

_** "Where have you been Jess?"**_

_** "Alice, can we go somewhere and talk?"**_

_** "Of course we can. You have a lot of explaining to do."**_

_** "Yeah, I heard that you were having visions. I'm pretty sure you had some of the same ones that I did."**_

_** "I know. I can sort of control them if I concentrate on you."**_

_** "Really?"**_

_** "Oh, you shouldn't have told her that. I have a feeling that you'll be the one I'll be using my gift on the most kiddo."**_

_** Alice glared at him again and he just took a step back. For some reason, this small girl scared him. He knew that messing with her would be a bad idea.**_

_** "Alice, we really should have that talk now. Loren is going to come with us."**_

_** "Um, kid, don't you think that it would be better if the two of you talked alone. I mean, it's not even necessary that I be there. You can do what I can now so you can just do it. Besides, her hating me could be bad for me. I can just tell."**_

_** "You're damn right about that."**_

_** "Alice, are you okay?"**_

_** "No, and…"**_

_** "I know, you don't like it when I call you Alice. Let's go."**_

_** Jesse led Alice into the woods and she didn't stop until she felt that they were far enough away for no one else to hear.**_

_** "So, how are you dealing with the hunger?"**_

_** "I'm fine. Your parents have been taking care of that. Where did they get all of it?"**_

_** "Me."**_

_** "No wonder it tastes so good."**_

_** "Other than that, how have you been?"**_

_** "Terrible. First, you just stand there when that monster bites me and then you run off. It was as if I wasn't even there. Then all I feel is pain and still, you are nowhere to be found. It really hurt that you weren't even there when I was fully transformed. Then I started having all of these visions. You are in so much trouble. If I didn't love you so damn much I would leave you."**_

_** "What did you see exactly?"**_

_** "What are you doing with this Loren guy?"**_

_** "We're just going to be traveling together for a while."**_

_** "That's not all you'll be doing. I am not going to let that happen."**_

_** "Alice, I have to leave with him for a while."**_

_** "I can come with you. I don't want my visions to come true. Not a single one of them."**_

_** "What all did you see?"**_

_** "How could you do that to me?"**_

_** "I'm only protecting you. It's what's best for you."**_

_** "What if I don't want you to?"**_

_** "It has to be done, Alice. I can't let you live your life in constant fear of being caught. You don't need me to be happy. You already know that. You've seen it. You've seen him."**_

_** "I don't want him. I want you. I don't want to find him. I want to go with you."**_

_** "You can't."**_

_** "Why?"**_

_** "I won't let you. You deserve so much better than this Ali. He can make you happy. He won't let you down like I have."**_

_** "But you haven't."**_

_** "Yes, I did. I can't make up for it."**_

_** "So you're going to hurt me because you think I can do better?"**_

_** "You can Ali. We've both seen it. Just let it happen. You won't regret it. I promise."**_

_** "I don't want to be with him and I don't want you to be with Loren."**_

_** "We're not going to be together. We are just helping each other."**_

_** "Yeah, out of each other's clothes! Don't you dare lie to me."**_

_** "What are you talking about?"**_

_** "I saw you and him in bed together. I never want to see that happen! Why? Am I not good enough for you?"**_

_** "No, Ali, don't think like that. You're too good for me. That's why I can't let you be with me. You can be happy with Jasper. You'll love him and he'll love you. You will be happy, Alice. I know that you will."**_

_** "But, I want to be happy with you. Why won't you let me decide?"**_

_** "Because what you want isn't good for you."**_

_** After that, Jesse erased every single memory that Alice had of her. She left all of the visions of Jasper. She wanted Alice to think that Jasper would be the only one that could make her happy. She ran to get Loren and they left together. When Jesse knew that Alice wasn't going to follow her, she had Loren erase certain memories of the visions that she had of Alice and Jasper.**_

When the vision went dark, Alice looked up to see Jesse staring down at her with sad eyes. Alice was conflicted. She didn't know if she wanted to be mad, sad, or if she should just realize that Jesse wanted her to be happy.

"I don't really know what to think right now, Jess."

"I understand. Do you want to be alone for a while?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

Jesse went into the house and moved all of her stuff into the room at the opposite end of the hall and then collapsed on the bed. She was sure that she had just lost Alice all over again. She knew that this time, Loren wouldn't even dull the pain the slightest bit.


	14. Staying

Alice hadn't been out in the meadow for too long when she realized that she needed to talk to Jesse. She returned to the house as quickly as possible. She had headed toward the bedroom that she thought they were sharing when she heard steady breathing coming from the opposite end of the hallway.

When she opened the door, Jesse was sleeping and all of her bags were in the room. She felt bad for not letting Jesse know right away that she wasn't going to leave her. She just had a lot on her mind. She thought that maybe she should let her sleep but she decided that Jesse needed to know right away.

Alice gently shook Jesse awake. She felt bad upon seeing that Jesse had actually cried herself to sleep. Before Jesse could say anything Alice attacked her, nearly knocking her off of the bed. At first Jesse just sat there and didn't respond. She was a bit confused.

"I'm not letting go until you hug me back and tell me that you will never doubt me ever again."

"What do you mean?"

"You thought that I was going to leave you. Well, I haven't now have I? So stop sitting there like a statue and hug me."

Normally Jesse would have given in to Alice's request but she just sat there ignoring her request all together.

"Why are you not hugging me?"

"You said that if I didn't hug you, you wouldn't let me go. The idea of you not letting go is rather appealing so I don't think that I will be returning the hug."

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"Yeah, but only because it's true."

"I mean it though. So hug me or we're stuck like this forever."

Jesse laughed a little at that but she did give in after about five minutes. She would have given in sooner but she really loved teasing Alice. Alice didn't let go right away.

"I thought you said that you would let go if I hugged you."

"Mmhmm. And I also requested that you tell me something."

"You always have to get what you want don't you?"

"Yup. Now speak up! I wanna hear it missy!"

Jesse sighed and rolled her eyes. She was about to respond but Alice spoke before she could.

"Don't roll your eyes at me and do it!"

Jesse laughed but gave in.

"I'll never doubt you again. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very. Now I have some apologizing to do."

Alice finally released Jesse but then grabbed her hand. She felt bad for leaving Jesse to think that she was going to leave her.

"I should have let you know right away that I didn't intend on leaving you. I can see now that you took it the wrong way when I didn't come back right away. I just needed some time to process all of the things that you had shown me. It never crossed my mind once to leave you. I need you Jesse. I can't be happy without you. Now that I've re-met you, I don't think I'd be able to live my life normally if you weren't in it. You're a part of me Jess. I love you. I need you. Please understand that."

"I think that I do now, Ali. Please understand that I did all of that for you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought I was doing you a favor. I really wish that I could have kept my promise. I'm sorry that I let you down. I really wanted to prevent that bastard from killing you. By the way, seeing you rip his head off was amazing. You were incredible. I wish I could have been there."

"I forgive you. After all that thinking I realized that it really didn't matter because I didn't remember you at all. I realized that you really did have my best interests at heart. I would have liked to know what would have happened if you had allowed me to go with you but I have you now and that's more than I could ask for. But I do have one question though."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Did you enjoy sleeping with Loren?"

"What the hell Alice? Why would you want to know something like that?"

"Because I do! If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you then I want to know about your sexual adventures! I'll tell you about mine."

"No thanks. I've seen enough of your adventures Ali."

"What! You watched?"

"Not intentionally and I always stopped when I saw what you were doing. Half a second was enough to make me want to kill them and make me wish that I had never left you. I really hated those moments."

"And I thought Edward invaded my privacy too much. Knowing that you saw my adventures really makes me want to know about yours."

"If I answer this one question can we drop the subject entirely?"

"For now."

"Fine. Yes, I did, but he was nothing compared to you. None of them were."

"At least that's good to hear. I can't even say that. Hey! I just thought of something."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Yes you are. You are going to love it if I was as good as you say I was."

"Are you serious? We go from a serious conversation, to Loren and I, and now you want me to show you our first time?"

"Yup. Now get to it!"

"What if I say no"

"Then I really will leave you and never speak to you again. You promised remember? You never break your promises."

"But I did."

"That doesn't count. You said you would never let anyone kill me. I didn't really die completely. I'm still alive. Well, as alive as a vampire could be."

"Yeah but he hurt you."

"I don't care damn it! Stop bringing that up. I said that I forgave you so get over it and move on already. I don't care about that."

"it's hard for me to just forget that it happened."

"Then have it erased."

"But then I won't know why we weren't always together."

"Then I'll make something up!"

"No."

"Fine. But will you show me now?"

"Wow. You really want to know."

"Yes! Now show me."

Jesse began laughing and Alice glared at her. She hated it and loved it at the same time. She hated being laughed at but loved hearing Jesse laugh.

"A little impatient aren't we?"

"Yes! What do I have to do to get you to show me?"

"Oh, nothing. I just like teasing you. If you were me then you would understand."

"Why can't you just be nice and show me?"

" One, being nice isn't fun and two, I never said that I wasn't going to show you."

"Good. Now show me right now!"

"Nah, I think I'll make you wait a while."

"But I don't want to wait. I want to see it now."

"Patience Ali."

"Why?"

"Because that pout of yours is just so damn adorable."

"Now that's just plain mean."

"Oh but the wait will be worth it. I promise."

"Please? I'll do anything that you want me to."

"Relax, Ali. I'm going to show you. I was just having some fun before I do."

Alice squealed and jumped onto Jesse knocking her to the floor. She started kissing her all over her face while Jesse just lies there laughing. After about a minute Alice let her up and then sat on the bed beckoning for Jesse to sit next to her. The moment Jesse sits down Alice lies down on the bed placing her head in Jesse's lap. Jesse leans down and kisses her passionately before she shows Alice another part of their past together. Alice smiles up at Jesse and then closes her eyes as another vision of their past begins.


	15. First Kiss

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates for this story. I became unmotivated and went through a severe case of writers block. I couldn't choose between two or three different ways to go for a few chapters and I'm still trying to figure out what to do with Jasper.**

* * *

** Twelve year old Alice and seven year old Jesse were sitting in Alice's room alone when her father walked in.**

"**Alice, your mother and I are going out. Jesse, will you watch her while we're gone?"**

"**Of course I will. Don't I always?"**

"**Yes, you do. Now stay out of trouble. We'll be back late tonight. Jesse, do you think Alice could stay with you tonight or maybe you could stay here? "**

** "Sure."**

** Alice's father left and they waited until they heard her parents leave before they started laughing.**

"**I love that they think of me as your babysitter when you're actually older than me."**

"**Hey! It's not my fault you look old!"**

** "What? I do not look old; just older than you. And stop laughing it's not funny."**

** "I'm sorry, but it is a little funny."**

** "Yeah, real funny Ali."**

** "I love it when you call me Ali."**

** "I know."**

** "You know what I love more?"**

** "What?"**

** "When you hold me."**

** Jesse smiled at Ali and then crawled over to her. Just as she was about to kiss her she whispered in a voice so low that Alice could barely hear her.**

** "I love holding you too, Ali."**

**Jesse then spooned Alice from behind. She was content to just hold Alice even though she knew that Alice wanted more. She did too but she was too afraid of hurting Alice. She would never forgive herself if that happened.  
**

** "Jess, were you really going to kiss me just then?"**

** "No, Ali. You're twelve and I'm only seven."**

** "You're a terrible liar, Jess. I know you want to kiss me."**

** "Oh, I do?"**

** "Yes."**

** Jesse chose not to respond to Alice and just simply lie next to her in bed. She had wanted to kiss Alice for a long time now but she was afraid of hurting her. She had bruised her a few times while just hugging her and she knew just how dangerous kissing her could be. At the same time, it was killing her being this close to her and not kiss her. It took all she had in her not to at times. Knowing that Alice wanted to kiss her only made it that much harder. **

** Alice could sense that Jesse was thinking hard about something. She decided that she would take matters into her own hands. She quickly moved so that she was on top of Jesse, straddling her.**

** "Ali, what are you doing?"**

** "Something that we have both wanted for quite some time now."**

** Jesse was internally freaking out. She wanted to kiss Alice so bad but she didn't want to hurt her. She knew that she could easily accidentally hurt her.**

** Alice once again noticed how uncomfortable Jesse was.**

** "Just relax, Jess. Close your eyes and don't move. Just lie still and let me do all the work."**

** Jesse decided to take a risk and listen to Alice. Alice slowly leaned closer to Jesse. She was nervous and excited at the same time. Jesse could feel Alice's breath on her face and she tensed up a bit.**

** "Relax, Jess."**

** Just hearing Alice speak made her relax involuntarily. Alice decided to take this chance to kiss her. She placed one quick, innocent kiss on Jesse's lips and then pulled away slightly to look at Jesse. Jesse slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Alice. Before Alice could say anything, Jesse grabbed the back of her neck and gently pulled her into another kiss. This one was a bit more intense than their first but it was still gentle. Jesse was growing more and more comfortable with the fact that she could kiss Alice without hurting her. Their kisses soon became more passionate when Alice decided to run the tip of her tongue along Jesse's lower lip. Jesse gasped and Alice slipped her tongue into Jesse's mouth. Both of them moaned when their tongues connected. When Alice began to grind against Jesse's leg, Jesse stopped them.**

** "Ali, we should stop."**

** "But I don't want to. You're amazing, Jess. I've never felt this way before. I don't want to stop kissing you."**

** "Yeah, but at the rate you're going we will be doing much more than kissing before the night is over."**

** "And why is that a bad thing?"**

** "Ali! We just had our first kiss and you're already thinking about more?"**

** "Jess, weren't you enjoying yourself?"**

** "Of course but don't you think we should slow down a bit? I would prefer to wait, Ali Cat. I don't think our first time should also be the night that we had our first kiss."**

** "You're right, it's just that…"**

** "What is it Ali? You can tell me."**

** "I've never been this turned on before and I wanted more. Just thinking about kissing you turns me on so when we actually kissed I lost it. All I wanted was for you to make love to me. I know this sounds crazy but…"**

** "It doesn't sound crazy Ali. I know exactly how you feel. I freaked out when you wanted to kiss me Ali. There's no way I can just have sex with you right now. It took me two years to finally kiss you. I always thought that I would lose control and hurt you. How do you expect me to jump right into sex? I can't and won't. When the time comes when I feel that we can, I'll let you know. It just scares me right now, Ali Cat."**

** "So, you want to, but you can't?"**

** "Correct. But, now that I know that I can kiss you without hurting you, we can definitely do that often."**

** "Really?"**

** Instead of voicing her response, Jesse kissed Alice once again. They were kissing for about ten minutes when Alice once again got a little carried away and they had to stop for a while. After the third attempt Jesse decided that that was enough for one night seeing as Alice wasn't too good at keeping a leisurely pace. She always wanted to go further and would pout whenever Jesse stopped them. As much as Jesse was enjoying herself, she couldn't bring herself to go further. She always wanted their first time to be more romantic. **

* * *

The vision faded and Alice looked up at Jesse with a smile on her face. She pushed Jesse down so that she was lying on the bed and then straddled her. She leaned into her and kissed her with as much passion as she could. Jesse returned the kiss with just as much passion, maybe even a little more. This time it was Jesse who got a little carried away. She flipped them over so that she was on top and slid her leg between Alice's. Just as she was about the apply pressure to Alice's center, Alice surprisingly pulled away with a smile.

"Now who's the one getting carried away? I 'd hate to see what happens after you show me our first time."

"Oh, you definitely won't hate it. I promise you that."

"That wasn't the vision I was expecting but I enjoyed it. I felt so excited when I decided to kiss you. My heart was racing and I thought that it might explode. Then when you kissed me back I almost lost it."

"I remember that. Your heartbeat was so loud. I almost bit you when you started grinding on my thigh though."

"And I probably would have loved it."

"Oh, you would have. You loved it the first time I bit you while we were making out. When it got to the point when you would kiss my neck, it drove me crazy. The first time I bit you it did scare me though. You however were far from scared."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You wanted to have sex right then and there."

"How long was it after our first kiss?"

"Two weeks. You wanted to move much faster than I did."

"Well, could you blame me?"

"Yes. And I did."

"Of course you did. So there was about a year between our first kiss and the first time we made love?"

"No, not even close. Our first kiss was two weeks before your birthday and three from mine. Our first time was exactly a week after my birthday."

"Wow. We did move fast."

"Yes. I found it hard to keep denying you of what you wanted and it didn't help that you would always do things that turned me on."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

They continued their make out session for about half an hour before Jesse stopped them.

"Why, are we stopping now?"

"Well, my dear Ali Cat, I was going to show you our first time together but if you don't want to know about it then I guess we can just skip it and head back."

"Oh, no. That will not be happening. Give me ten more minutes, show me the vision, make love to me a few times, and then we can head back."

"Sounds good to me."

True to her word, Jesse gave Alice ten more minutes before she stopped her, much to Alice's dislike, and got settled so that she could show Alice what she had wanted to see since the night that they reunited. It didn't take much convincing once Alice was reminded of what Jesse was going to show her. Alice once again placed her head in Jesse's lap as she waited patiently for another vision. When she waited for five minutes and nothing happened she looked up to see Jesse watching her intently.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You looked so peaceful then. It reminded me of how you used to look when you would sleep. I would stay with you for hours watching you sleep. I loved the way you would look at me when you first woke up. I missed it. I missed you."

"Well, you may not get to watch me sleep anymore, but I can say that you won't have to miss me much anymore. I plan on staying with you forever. You're stuck with me now Jesse Anne Cullen."

"Oh, so I'm a Cullen now?"

"Of course you are. You're mine and I'm a Cullen so that makes you one too."

"I think I can used to that."

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer. I would have to sick the family on you. Emmet still loves you and after what you did for Rose I don't think she could dislike you if she tried as hard as she could for the rest of her life. Edward has liked you since the first vision he saw of you. Bella will almost always side with Edward and seeing as she's my best friend she'll love you. Esme and Carlisle already see you as another daughter of theirs. Nessie will absolutely adore you. She's already quite fascinated seeing as you are both half vampire, half human. You couldn't get out of this family if you tried."

"Well, when you put it that way I guess I am stuck. Not because of you though. I'm only thinking about the rest of the family. I wouldn't want to let them down."

"You are such an ass."

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"For now."

"I'll take what I can get."

Alice smacked Jesse's arm and then hugged her.

"Bipolar much?"

"Jesse! Stop being so mean. I was going to say something nice to you and there you go being an ass again."

"Hey! You're the one that hit me and then hugged me. What am I supposed to think?"

"That I'm an amazing woman and you're lucky to have me."

"True. All very true."

"Jess, I was kidding. I'm the lucky one. I only hit you because I've been saying that I will never leave you and it has yet to sink in. What do I have to do to get you to realize that I'm not letting you go?"

"I don't know Ali. This all seems to good to be true. I've been away from you for about eighty years and now here you are saying you want to be with me forever. That's all I have ever wanted since I first me you. When I left, I was afraid that the vision in the meadow wasn't going to come true. Now that it's possible, I feel like I'm having the best dream I've ever had and I just haven't woke up yet."

Alice smiled at her and then kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Did that feel like a dream to you? It sure as hell felt real to me."

"No, that definitely didn't feel like a dream. It felt amazing. What would you say to one more and then re-experiencing our first time?"

"I would say hell yes!"

As promised, Alice kissed Jesse once more before resettling herself on Jesse's lap. This time Jesse wasted no time in showing Alice their past.


	16. Making Love

** Thirteen year old Alice and 8 year old Jesse were walking through a forest holding hands. If you looked at them, you would have thought that Alice was walking with a seventeen year old girl. **

** Jesse looked at the younger looking Alice and smiled.**

** "You look amazing today Alice. I mean, you always do but today, you look a bit different and I can't put my finger on it. You're much happier than usual. I'm not complaining but I'm curious as to why."**

** "You."**

** "Me? I don't get it."**

** "It's you that makes me so happy."**

** "But you don't look this happy all the time when I am with you."**

** "I had a dream last night. It was amazing. You were in it."**

** "Really?"**

** "Was it a vision?"**

** "No, but I want it to be."**

** "Tell me about it."**

** Alice started blushing and looked down. Jesse thought that she looked adorable when she did this, which was often. **

** "What are you blushing about now Ali?"**

** "I'm not sure if I want to tell you all the details. I might eventually but I don't think that I can tell you all of them."**

** "Why not? You always tell me everything."**

** "It's a bit embarrassing. I've never talked about this kind of thing before."**

** "Ali, we promised each other when we started dating that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other."**

** "I'll tell you, just not right now."**

** "Ali, please tell me."**

** "I can tell you part of it now and the rest later. I'd like to wait until we get to our destination seeing as you said it was very beautiful."**

** "Okay, that sounds fair."**

** "We're almost there aren't we?"**

** "Yeah. If you had been listening you would have heard the water by now."**

** "Water?...Now I hear it. Is that a waterfall that I hear?"**

** "Yup. And it's so beautiful Ali. You're going to love it."**

** Alice became extremely excited and picked up her pace. When they rounded some trees they came upon a small clearing with a river leading to a waterfall. The river went deep into the woods. Alice became even more excited and started following the river until she reached the water fall. Jesse walked over to the river and sat on a huge rock next to the waterfall dangling her feet over the edge.**

** "Come sit next to me Ali. I won't let you fall"**

** Alice slowly made her way over to Jesse and sat down. She looked a bit frightened to be that close to the edge but once Jesse placed her arm around her she relaxed quite a bit. She even leaned into Jesse making her smile and hold her tighter.**

** "You're right Jess, this is beautiful."**

** "I knew you'd like it."**

** "How did you find this place?"**

** "I was just wandering around and happened upon it. It made me think of you. The moment I saw it I knew that I just had to bring you here. I knew that you would love it."**

** "I do. It's amazing. Does anyone else come here?"**

** "I don't think so. I'm up here a lot and no one ever shows up."**

** "How often? You spend most of your time with me."**

** "Almost every night while you are sleeping. It's peaceful and no one bothers me. It's the only place where it's just me. I haven't shown anyone this place but you."**

** "Wow. That's amazing Jess. I love that you chose to share it with me."**

** "Me too Ali. It means more to me now that you are here. Seeing the look on your face as you saw it was breathtaking. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."**

** "You are such a romantic."**

** "And I haven't even shown you the picnic I prepared for you yet."**

** "You did?"**

** "Yeah. You humans have to eat and you get a bit cranky if I don't feed you every now and then."**

** "Hey! You just ruined a perfectly good romantic moment. Why do you always have to be so mean?"**

** Jesse laughed a little and held Alice a little tighter. After a few moments she got up and motioned for Alice to follow her. Alice refused to move and she even turned her back to Jesse. Jesse laughed once more and then went over to Alice. She wrapped her arms around her and when Alice didn't respond, she picked her causing Alice to start yelling.**

** "Put me down! That's not fair. I can't even protest properly with you around."**

** "Well, if you would have cooperated then I wouldn't have had to pick you up."**

** "You are the meanest person I have ever met."**

** "Oh really now? I do recall just last night that you told me I was the best and sweetest girlfriend ever. Now if I were so mean then why would you have asked me to stay with you instead of leaving?"**

** "I don't like being alone at night."**

** "True, but you also kissed me and told me that I meant so much to you."**

** "That doesn't make you nice though."**

** "If I'm so mean then why do you want me around so much?"**

** "Because you can protect me. If it weren't for that I wouldn't give you the slightest bit of attention."**

** "For some reason I highly doubt that."**

** Jesse bent down after that and kissed Alice who was still in her arms. At first it was just a simple kiss but it soon turned into a deep passionate kiss. Jesse pulled away slightly but only to ask Alice a question.**

** "So are you ready for the picnic that I have prepared for you?"**

** "Of course I am. Um, where is it exactly? Do we have to do more walking? I'm tired of walking."**

** "No, you don't have to do any more walking. I do, but seeing as you don't want to I guess I'll just have to carry you."**

** Jesse began walking through the forest once again but this time instead of holding Alice's hand she was carrying her. Jesse didn't mind. She actually loved carrying Alice. Jesse had only been walking for about five minutes when they came to a clearing where a log cabin stood. To say that Alice was shocked was an understatement.**

**Jesse placed Alice on the ground and began kissing her. After a few minutes she pulled away from Alice and turned her to face the cabin.**

** "I own this place Ali. Not just the cabin, but a good amount of the land as well. We would never be bothered here. I have plans for this place."**

** "What kind of plans?"**

** "To eventually tear down the cabin and then have the house of your dreams built where it stood."**

** "Really? You would do that for me?"**

** "Yeah, I would. But not for a while, Ali."**

** "How long is a while?"**

** "Oh, I don't know, maybe when you're thirty."**

** "Thirty? Please tell me you're kidding."**

** "Of course I am. I just want to wait until you're an adult."**

** "So how old will I be when I get the house of my dreams?"**

** "In between eighteen and twenty I suppose."**

** "I vote eighteen."**

** "Of course you do Ali." **

** "This is my surprise isn't it?"**

** "Mmhmm. Part of it."**

** "What's the rest?"**

** "Well, there is that picnic I promised you so I guess I'll start there. Wait here."**

** Jesse ran into the cabin and returned moments later with a blanket and a picnic basket. She had Alice hold the basket while she neatly placed the blanket on the ground. When she was finished she motioned for Alice to place the basket down and join her on the blanket.**

** "Okay, you win. You are the most amazing person I know and will ever know. As much as it pains me to say this; I kind of like your mean streak. You get the sexiest grin right before you do or say something mischievous."**

** "I knew it! You just can't resist me no matter how mean I am."**

** "Don't push it! Now what have made me?"**

** "Do you ever think of anything but food? There are times when I think you enjoy eating more than spending time with me."**

** "Hey! That's not true! Now feed me!"**

** Jesse and Alice both laughed and Jesse began unpacking the basket. Alice immediately began eating the moment all of the food was in its place.**

** "Wow. The human is hungry. Such a surprise."**

** "I hate it when you call me that and I worked up an appetite on the walk up here. Not all of us can make that trek and not even lose an ounce of energy."**

** "Hey it's not as great as you make it seem."**

** "Right."**

** "Are you going to share or just eat all of it yourself?"**

** "Nope! All mine."**

** "Rude much?"**

** "You love it."**

** Jesse just smiled at her and then they took turns feeding each other. The moment Alice was done eating Jesse gathered everything but the blanket and rushed it back into the cabin. Before Alice could get up to follow her, Jesse was back on the blanket beside her.**

** "You just can't stay away for too long can you?"**

** "Nope and you love it."**

** "Of course I do. It makes me feel wanted. Every time you rush to see me or to do something for me I feel like I'm the most important person in the world."**

** "But you are, Ali. To me, you are the world. I wouldn't know how to function without you. You make life worth living."**

** "You're romantic side is showing."**

** "Oh, it is? I better put it away then."**

** "Don't you dare! I'm rather enjoying it."**

** "Well, only because you are enjoying it so much."**

** "I am. This is all so wonderful, Jess. I knew you have your romantic moments, but this…this is just…I don't know how to describe it. I've only dreamt of things like this happening. I don't know how many times I've dreamt of us having picnics and just talking. You're making my dreams come true Jess."**

** "You have no idea how happy you just made me, Ali. All I want is for you to be happy and to give you what you want whenever it's possible."**

** "I think I know how happy you are. I'm only happy when I'm with you. All you have to do is look at me and I can't stop smiling. You don't even have to do anything. I'm happy just being with you."**

** Jesse was at a loss for words so she did the next best thing, she kissed Alice passionately and then held her as tight as she could without hurting her. They lay there in comfortable silence for a few moments until Alice turned toward Jesse. She just looked into her eyes for a few moments before leaning in to kiss her. Alice froze for a moment as she remembered something, but before Jesse could ask what was wrong, Alice went back to kissing her. Soon, their kissing progressed and Jesse flipped them over so that she was now on top.**

** "I'm amazed, Jess."**

** "And why is that my precious Ali Cat?"**

** "You're on top for once. You're never on top. You have no idea how many times I've pictured this happening."**

** "I've come to realize that I'm more gentle with you than I give myself credit for. I haven't hurt you yet and I don't plan on it. And I know that you've wanted this for a while."**

** "How did you know?"**

** "You talk in your sleep, Ali. Don't worry, it's adorable."**

** "No, more like embarrassing."**

** "Not when you're telling me you love me. There's definitely nothing embarrassing about that."**

** "I tell you I love you in my dreams?"**

** "Almost every night."**

** Alice decided that they were done talking for the time being and once again kissed Jesse. Jesse seemed to agree with Alice's train of thought and deepened their kiss. Their kisses became more heated and Alice was surprised that Jesse hadn't stopped them yet. In fact, Jesse had gone from kissing her to placing opened mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw line. Alice didn't want her to stop but at the same time she knew that if they didn't she would once again be left wanting more and this was the furthest they had gone. To say that Alice was sexually frustrated was an extreme understatement.**

** "Jess, baby, I think that we should stop for a bit. I don't know how much more…"**

** Jesse didn't respond, verbally. She licked Alice's ear lobe making her moan quietly. Her kisses became more intense and she made her way back to Alice's mouth. She pulled away for a moment to look into Alice's eyes before she slowly, but carefully placed her body completely on top of Alice's. She groaned at the full body contact and attacked Alice's mouth with her own. Alice's hands began to roam and it was almost as if she was trying to pull them closer together even though it was physically impossible. She moved her hands from Jesse's back down to her ass and squeezed while grinding her hips into Jesse's. This drove Jesse crazy and she began rocking her hips along with Alice.**

** Alice was sure that if they didn't stop now that they wouldn't be able to at all and she knew that Jesse would regret it. As she tried to voice her concern, Jesse had stripped herself of her clothes so quickly that Alice barely felt her move at all. She just felt a slight breeze. Alice was slightly in shock but more turned on that anything. She had wanted this for so long and she was finally getting it. There was no way that she was going to stop it. She looked at Jesse in Awe. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. It was almost as if her brain had stopped functioning. **

** "Ali, I want you out of that dress."**

** "Are you sure? I don't think…"**

** "Now."**

** Alice liked how demanding that sounded and did as she was told. Just to torture Jesse, she began taking it off slowly.**

** "Go faster or I'm ripping it off of you."**

** Alice loved her dress too much to have Jesse rip it off of her so she then proceeded to take it off as quickly as she could. Once she was completely bare in front of Jesse she became a little nervous. Jesse grabbed her hand and guided her back down on the blanket. As Alice lied down next to Jesse, Jesse took in the sight of a very nude Alice for the first time. She looked into her eyes and noticed how nervous she looked**

** "Ali, you are so beautiful. I love you so much. I won't hurt you, I promise. Do you trust me?"**

** "Yes, I do. I love you so much."**

** "Are you ready Ali?"**

** Alice just nodded and smiled at Jesse. Jesse once again placed herself on top of Alice and she almost lost it when their bodies connected. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she opened them to look into Alice's eyes. The moment Jesse opened her eyes Alice leaned in and kissed her hard. As their tongues battled for dominance, Jesse's hands began to wander. Jesse braced herself on one arm and then used her other hand to massage Alice's breasts. When Alice arched into her touch and started moaning quietly Jesse decided she wanted to hear more from Alice. She went from kissing her neck, to softly sucking on her left nipple. Alice's moan wasn't quiet this time and it only spurred Jesse to do the same to the other one. **

** Alice was in heaven. The moment she felt Jesse's soft tongue around her nipple she thought that she was going to come undone. She was surprised when she didn't and that only made her want more.**

** "More, baby. I need more."**

** Jesse made eye contact with Alice before smiling and slowly making her way further south. She began by kissing the valley between Alice's breasts before moving down to her stomach. Her pace was slow, but not too slow. She didn't want to rush her first time but she also didn't want to torture Alice too much. By the time she reached Alice's navel, Alice was writhing beneath her and moaning ever so slightly. When she dipped her tongue into her navel, Alice once again arched into Jesse. When Jesse reached Alice's hip bone, she bit down but not hard enough to draw blood.**

** "Mark me, Jess."**

** Not being one to disappoint her girlfriend, Jesse did as Alice requested. She bit down, this time drawing blood, and began to drink a little bit of Alice's blood. She almost came when the blood of her lover entered her mouth. Alice began begging for release once Jesse bit her.**

** "Baby, I need to…I need you inside, baby."**

** Jesse smirked at Alice and ran her tongue along Alice's inner thigh. She did the same to the other thigh before hovering over her lover. She gently kissed Alice's clit and had to hold Alice down as her hips bucked up into the air on contact. Jesse let out a soft chuckle before diving in. The taste of Alice alone damn near made her orgasm and when she moaned, so did Alice. Jesse was enjoying the taste of her lover and almost came undone when Alice grabbed the back of her head and began slightly bucking her hips. Jesse didn't hold her down this time. She went back to kissing Alice's clit and then began teasing her opening with her finger. Alice however was not in the mood to be teased.**

** "Inside. Now."**

** Jesse didn't hesitate to give Alice what she wanted. When Jesse entered her, Alice felt a slight pain, but it went away just a second later. Alice began moaning louder as Jesse pumped her finger inside of her and licked her clit furiously.**

**Alice knew that she wouldn't last long but she tried to hold out as long as she could because she never wanted this feeling to end. She had never felt anything so intense and with Jesse moaning every now and then with her it only turned her on even more making it that much harder for her to hold on. Jesse stopped her ministrations on Alice's clit to speak to her.**

"**Let go, baby. Cum for me, Ali."**

**They made eye contact and Alice came three different times as Jesse whispered "I love you" to Alice before plunging her tongue deep within her lover. Alice didn't even know that was possible but she definitely wasn't complaining. The sounds of Alice's moans of pleasure nearly made Jesse orgasm herself. **

**Jesse made her way back up to Alice and wrapped her arms around her. She held her for a few moments before Alice finally spoke.**

"**I don't even know how to describe how I feel right now. All I know is that we need to do that a few more times before you take me home."**

**Jesse let out a low laugh at Alice's comment.**

"**So I was that good, huh?"**

"**You were more than good, baby. Much, much more than good. There are no words, baby. No words."**

**Jesse smiled and just held Alice tighter. She was beyond happy. If she had her way, she would spend every night making love to her precious Ali Cat. A thought crossed Jesse's mind.**

**"Hey, Ali?"**

**"Yeah, Jess?"**

**"What was your dream about?"**

**"Well, do you remember how I said it wasn't a vision?"**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"I was wrong. It just happened."**

**"Wait. You had a sex dream about us and it came true?"**

**"Yeah. Amazing isn't it?"**

**"Yeah, it is. You, are amazing."**

**"No, the amazing one would be you."**

**"Let's just agree to disagree shall we?"**

**"If we must."**

**They both let out quiet laughter before snuggling into each other to rest in peaceful silence. It was only five minutes before Alice decided that she wanted to do more than cuddle.  
**

"**Jess?"**

"**Yes, my beautiful Ali Cat?"**

"**I want to taste you now."**

**Before Jesse could respond, Alice was on top of her kissing her with fiery passion. Alice had never been this passionate before and Jesse loved it. She began moaning into Alice's mouth. Alice pulled away and smirked at Jesse before she attached herself to Jesse's neck. Jesse grabbed Alice's ass and squeezed. Alice moaned and began grinding against Jesse's thigh. They both began rocking their hips in time with each other. Alice knew that if she continued she would cum and this time was all about Jesse. She moved so that her center was no longer making contact with Jesse's thigh and then began making her way to Jesse's breasts. She massaged both of them before attaching her mouth to Jesse's left nipple and sucking hard. For some reason, she just knew that Jesse would want her to be rough with her. She was definitely right.**

"**Harder, Ali! Harder!"**

**Alice began sucking as hard as she could but it still didn't seem to be enough for Jesse. Alice moved on to Jesse's right nipple while roughly teasing the left with her fingers.  
The rougher she was, the more Jesse enjoyed it and the louder she moaned. Alice desperately wanted to know what Jesse tasted like so she made her way to Jesse's stomach. She loved the way Jesse twitched underneath her but she didn't spend nearly as much time in that area as Jesse did with her. When she quickly reached Jesse's hipbone, she wanted to leave a mark but she knew that no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to. Jesse gripped Alice's shoulders a bit roughly to the point where Alice knew that she would have bruises and pushed her down towards her center. Alice laughed before running her tongue along Jesse's slit. Jesse moaned louder than even Alice did and began begging for Alice to enter her.**

"**Please, baby. I need you inside me. Please?"**

**Alice looked Jesse in the eye and smiled as she plunged two fingers deep within her lover. Jesse moaned a little out of pain but that quickly subsided and all she felt was an intense amount of pleasure as Alice began roughly pumping her fingers in and out of her. Just as she was about to reach her orgasm, Alice pulled her fingers out of her.**

"**Baby? Please, don't stop. I need to…oh God Ali!"**

**Alice had plunged her tongue as deep in Jesse as she could. She pulled it out immediately to say something to Jesse before diving back in.**

"**I told you that I wanted to taste you, Jess. You taste so good baby. I want more. Much, much more."**

**Alice once again had her tongue buried deep within Jesse and they were both loving it. Alice began to roughly stroke Jesse's clit with her thumb as her tongue worked within her. It didn't take long for Jesse to reach her first and then second orgasm. Alice made her way back up to Jesse and collapsed on top of her.**

**After a few moments of silence, Alice asked Jesse a question.**

** "So, was I any good?"**

** "Are you kidding me, Ali? You were...you were… I don't know what you were but we are definitely making love as often as we can if you do that every time. I didn't even know it could feel that…that…I don't know."**

"**Wow. I think I broke you."**

"**Feel free to break me any time you want."**

"**I plan on it as long as you do the same to me."**

"**Already ahead of you, Ali."**

**And with that said, Jesse once again straddled Alice and thus began round three. After about five rounds, Ali was too tired to continue. Jesse cleaned both of them up before carrying Alice home and placing her in bed. The last thing Alice heard before she passed out was Jesse telling her that she loved her. Jesse spent the whole night, minus the three hours she actually slept, holding Alice and watching her sleep peacefully.**

**  
**


	17. Returning Home

As the two women returned to reality, they were both breathing heavily. Seeing as Alice was able to physically relive what she felt, it was as if she had re-experienced their first time together.

"Jess, our first time was amazing and I can truly say that because I felt it."

"Me too. I didn't think that was possible. I knew that you would feel it, but I didn't think that I would. That was intense."

"Yeah. So, I have a question."

"Okay, and what would that be, Ali?"

"How many rounds do you think we can go for now that I'm no longer human?"

"I have no idea, Ali. I know you don't like not knowing, so why don't we find out?"

"I love the way you think, baby."

Just before they could find out, Alice had a vision of Carlisle calling them to ask if they could return home. Emmett had accidentally broken more of Rosalie's ribs and wanted Jesse to heal her.

"Damn it! I was so not ready to go home yet."

"It's okay, Ali. We have plenty of time to figure out just how many rounds we can go for before you wear me out."

"I know we do, babe, but I wanted to find out right now. I don't like waiting. After experiencing our first time together, all I want to do is make love to you as many times as I can."

"Like I said, plenty of time. We have until forever, Ali Cat. Now let's get ready to leave."

They began packing which didn't take more than a few minutes with their speed. After they had finished, Alice realized that they had a few minutes before Carlisle would actually call.

"Hey, we have five minutes before he calls. Wanna fool around until then?"

"So, you don't want to get a head start home so that we can get there sooner and heal your sister?"

"Why did you have to put it that way?"

"Because, it's the right thing to do. And I feel bad for Emmett. He's probably beating himself up over it. Or he will be in about four minutes."

"You're right. But, you have to promise me that the moment we get any time alone we get to have a second first time.'

"Second first time?"

"One that I will most definitely never forget, and also, my first time with you as a vampire."

"Oh, I see. Love you, Ali."

"Love you too Jess."

After giving each other a brief hug and a kiss that Alice was not satisfied with, they got into Alice's car and headed towards the Cullen's home. Three minutes later they received a call explaining about Emmett breaking Rosalie's ribs. Carlisle was grateful that they were already on their way back home. After ending the call, Alice floored it and raced home. She was really wanting to spend as much alone time with Jesse as soon as she possibly could. The sooner she got them home to heal Rosalie and help Emmett realize that he didn't do as much harm as he had thought, the sooner she could sneak away with Jesse again. She did not want their second first time to be anywhere near her family. It was bad enough that she would get teased by Emmett and most likely Edward as well, she didn't need them actually hearing it. She would never live that down. As much as she hated waiting, she wanted their second first time to be as perfect as it could be.

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. I've had to deal with some personal issues as well as being busy for a while. I also became extremely unmotivated to write and while cleaning up my computer I came across this unfinished story that actually had a chapter and a half already written that had not been uploaded. I've decided to finish this story even though this is the first update in over a year. Sorry about that.


	18. Em & Rose

When they arrived back at the Cullen's house, Emmet was outside waiting for them. He didn't even move when they pulled up or even when they approached him. Alice knew what was going on and tried to make him feel better as Jesse went straight into the house to help Rosalie.

"Stop beating yourself up Em. It's not like you did it on purpose. She's probably already forgiven you."

"I never hurt Bella like that. It's not supposed to be this way. I thought I was being gentle."

"Em, stop thinking like that. Rosalie loves you. She knows that you would never hurt her on purpose."

"I've already heard all of this from Edward."

"Well then maybe you should listen. You know that if Edward and I agree that there's only about a 99% chance that it's true. And don't even think about telling me that this could be that one percent chance. We both know that it's not. Now get off your ass and go check on Rose. I'm sure she wants to tell you that she's forgiven you and that she loves you, you oversized moron."

Emmett laughed but did as he was told. He rarely went against anything that Alice said seeing as she was right most of the time, even when she didn't have a vision about it. When he slowly walked into Rosalie's room with his eyes glued to the floor Jesse left the room to give the two of them some privacy as Rosalie made it known that she had forgiven him.

"Em, I'm fine. Jess took good care of me. Stop beating yourself up, it was just a few broken ribs. It didn't even hurt that bad."

"You could have fooled me. I've never heard you scream in pain like that before."

"It was more shock than anything. I'm not used to being human. This is all new to me too, Em. I have to be more careful as well. It was just an accident."

"All I did was hug you. It shouldn't have happened. I never hurt Bella!"

"You weren't in love with her. You didn't want to hug her as much as you do with me. It's different, Em. You want to hold me tighter than you ever held her."

"Yeah, but still. It sucks. I broke my wife's ribs by hugging her. Do you have any idea how bad that sounds?"

"It could be much worse, Em. You were just a bit too excited about the hug. I'm glad that you're excited about the possibility of us being parents sometime soon. Just work on being gentler when you hug me and all will be good."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, babe. You know that."

"True. So, we're good then?"

"We're more than good. Now get over here and hug me. Gently."

Emmet did as he was told seeing as he rarely said no to his wife. He was careful not to hurt her this time. He didn't want to have to call Jesse back into the room for hurting his wife again. He also knew that she would be with Alice. He hated admitting how much the little pixie could scare him at times.

Alice had been waiting in her room for Jesse to get done with Rosalie. When Jesse walked in she immediately started asking questions.

"Is Rose okay?"

"Yes, she'll be just fine."

"What about Emmet? Is he okay? He's not still beating himself up is he?"

"I don't think so. I tried not to listen. It's between them, not us."

"They're family, we're supposed to listen more than we should."

"They're your family. You can listen all you want, I'll try my best to give them as much privacy as I can."

"Hey, you're a part of this family now too, Jess."

"I just got here, Ali. I'm not family to them, yet. I hope to be soon though."

"You're with me, Jess. That makes you family. They all know that. The only one who sees that differently is you."

"I doubt that, Ali. They don't even know me. You barely know me."

"I know enough. And you just showed me some of our past together. It was as if I relived it. I know you, Jess."

"There's still a lot that you don't know. I've been gone a long time, Ali. I'm not the same person I was then. I have changed."

"I probably have as well even though you keep saying that I'm the same old Ali. I know you may not be exactly the same person that you were then but part of the old you is there. And I like the way you are now, even if I don't have much to compare it to. You still have the same playfulness about you. I can already tell you're a bit more serious and maybe a bit darker than before but that's to be expected with what you've been through. I'd be shocked if you didn't change. It's bound to happen over time."

"You were always so smart. You were always trying to talk sense into me. I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed. I was hoping that would have changed. I always hated how easily you could convince me to see things your way."

"My way is right. It's much safer to see things my way."

"Of course, Ali. Can't be disagreeing with you now can I?"

"Nope. I'm always right. That's one thing that you should never forget."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, I think that we have been doing way too much talking. I know now is not the time or place for our second first time but it's definitely just right for a very long overdue make out session. Don't you agree?"

Instead of answering with words, Jesse literally jumped Alice and thus began their long overdue make out session. While they were rolling around in the sheets, the rest of the family was discussing Rosalie and Emmet. While Jesse and Alice were away, they were all discussing how they would go about preparing for the possibility of Rosalie having a baby. Carlisle didn't think it was a good idea but Bella disagreed.

"We almost lost Bella when she was pregnant. Do we really want to risk it with Rosalie? She might not make it."

"Carlisle, I made it through just fine and now Edward and I have a beautiful daughter. I didn't have Jesse. Jesse will be by her side the whole time. She has a better chance than I did and I survived. Stop worrying."

"She's my daughter. And I don't want to have to see how undone Emmet would be if something goes wrong. It would destroy him."

"You have to trust Jesse. You know she wouldn't have changed her if she knew that something would go wrong."

"She's human now. Things go wrong with humans when they shouldn't. Something medical could happen and it may be too late to help her."

"That's highly unlikely with you being here with Jesse as well."

"That may be and I wouldn't let anything happen to Rose but I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"You saw what Jesse did. She made her human. She could possibly help turn her if it came down to it. She's fully capable of making sure that nothing goes wrong or fixing it if it does. This may be even easier than it was with me. We had no idea what would happen and now we at least know what to expect. We can be more prepared this time around."

"What do the rest of you think?"

"Seeing as my wife and I have a beautiful daughter, I have to agree with Bella. You and Jesse working together would help tremendously. There's an even bigger chance that Rose could make it as well as the baby. I don't see why not."

"Esme, what do you think? Should we allow this to happen?"

"Carlisle, you know that if Rosalie wants it bad enough she'll do it even if you forbid it. And you know she wants it bad enough to do just that. I also agree with Bella and Edward. I think it will be much safer this time around."

Emmet had been listening in on the conversation the whole time. He thought of the possibility of losing Rose, but the thought of making her completely happen seemed more important. He knew that Jesse wouldn't have turned Rose if she thought that it wouldn't work. He knew Jesse wouldn't have made the decision to turn her if she couldn't really get what she wanted out of being human again. He was just glad that they had permission to turn her back after the birth. He really did want to spend forever with Rosalie. He decided that he should probably play his part in getting Carlisle on board. He knew everything would work out better if Carlisle were behind them and not trying to convince Rose that having a baby was a bad idea the whole time. With those thoughts in mind he entered the room and spoke to his family.

"Carlisle, I would really like it if you were okay with Rose and I having a baby. I know you are concerned about Rose not making it, but I trust Jesse just as much as I trust you. I know that the two of you together could prevent Rose from, well, you know. I don't even want to say it. I know I won't have to though because Jesse wouldn't have made this decision if she didn't think it was possible. She knows that it can happen. That's why she did it."

"Well, it seems I am outnumbered here. You all make good points. It's just that I don't want to lose any of my family. I guess I am being a bit overprotective."

The decision was made that Rose would be getting exactly what she wanted when the time was right. Carlisle agreed but only if they allowed him to prepare as much as he could the moment she became pregnant. He wanted to be as safe as possible and eliminate any possible risks. He didn't want any surprises this time around.


End file.
